Beka Cooper: Rottweiler
by writeroses1029
Summary: Beka must learn to control her anger with the information of a tangle of crimes in Corus breaks out. She learns that the criminal may be a Dog and turns to the ones she trusts for help,even the Rogue. Post Bloodhound. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Beka Cooper must learn to control herself with the information of a serial rapist is in the streets of Corus, who might be a Dog. While dealing with possible coroption, Beka turns to only the ones she can trust, even the Roguw. Beka discovers how to scare and fight at every corner as any Rottwieler.**

**TAKES PLACE AFTER BLOODHOUND! (Hence, Spoilers)**

Tuesday, October 2, 247

Noon

Been a week since I returned home and finally, I've been given the chance to go back on Nightwatch. My lord Provost had insisted that I wait until November but I used the excuse that I needed money to pay for my rent or I'd have no choice but to take up board at the Dancing Dove which Rosto had offered to me for free. I wouldn't want the Rogue thinking I owned _him_ anything or I might regret what he asks for.

Tonight will be a great return. Eskren, I suppose, won't be in for awhile. He's liking the vacation time to be with Kora more since he left her to come to Port Caynn. Things will be different this time about, but I'm sort of looking forward to the idea of it.

First, Goodwin is officially Desk Sergeant. She'll do a great job telling us what to do. She never had a problem with it when I was just a Puppy observing her and Tunstall. Although Tunstall was the oldest, she seemed to wear the pants in that partnership while Tunstall laid back.

Second, I will now be partnered with Tunstall which will be the only good partnership I've had so far. Except for, of course, when I worked with Goodwin on my first hunt. Now that worked out pretty well. Tunstall, at least, will encourage me to chase a filcher. We'll have a good time. Well- as much fun as a Dog can really have.

Early morning, I woke up to take Achoo out for bathroom duties. I then change into a blue tunic and black leggings as well as my black Dog boots. At one point, I tried not to look like a Dog but I couldn't avoid it anymore. Any mot with bright grey eyes was instantly assumed as the Dog Beka Cooper because no one had eyes like me. I let my hair into a nice braid without the spikes because I kept my daggers in easy reach.

I then took Achoo and Pounce with me to the Dancing Dove. Already my breakfast friends were all waiting for me. It seems they always are- waiting, I mean. Aniki was fiddling with Phelan's hair from where she sat in the chair as he sat on the floor leaning against her legs. Kora and Eskren were sitting on a wooden bench. Rosto, well, he was actually missing, so I guess I wasn't the last one to wait for. I sat on the floor and allowed Achoo to greet our friends.

Since I first got her almost a month ago, Achoo has been well. Her coat is shiny and full. I see her give those doggy smiles a lot and she plays around a lot. That is, when's she's not on duty and is a full time bloodhound.

Pounce slipped into my lap _Interesting, the Rogue isn't at his palace_. Everyone was use to Pounce speaking when he allowed them to understand him. I would be the only one I know to be stuck with an annoying constellation cat. _You're just saying that because you missed me last September_. I wouldn't deny that.

I ran my hand over his fur, too excited to be working tonight to actually take any of the food that was on the table to our right. You would think we would sit around the table instead of in a circle in the middle of the room but, we would do just the opposite.

"Rosto disappeared somewhere," Aniki whispered sending a quick glance at me. "Probably still moping over our little Beka here and that cove from Port Caynn." I sighed and just petted Pounce more. He purred gently and then jumped out of my lap.

Traitor, I thought enviously of him. He knew I needed something to distract me so I couldn't respond. I stared at my hands, "Rosto's probably busy trying to find out who the new Rogue of Port Caynn is." I did, after all, get Pearl, the last Rogue, in some trouble. I gave a smile at that.

"I heard it's Flory Fair." Kora pitched in before wiping jam from Eskren's face. She kissed his cheek and then whispered something in his ear. I raised an eyebrow to what she had said. Flory Fair was in charge of orange sellers and flower girls. How did she become Port Caynn's Rogue?

_Underestimating again are you?_ Pounce had grabbed a muffin off the table and began eating it. He started licking crumbs off his paws. _The least expected ones are the people who win_. _Remember, Rosto was just an outsider when _he_ became Rogue_. Pounce made it obvious that I was the only one who could hear him.

"Beka, aren't you hungry? Tonight's your first night back. Tunstall and Cooper in the Lower Cities. We haven't had a safer city yet until now." Eskren had wrapped his arm around Kora. The closeness between the two of them and then between Aniki and Phelan made me miss Dale. At least when Rosto was here, I wasn't the only one who was single and alone. Then again, when I left Port Caynn, Rosto had made it very clear that he could find company in a few woman.

Not that I was jealous.

"No, not too hungry at all," I mumbled hoping my stomach didn't grumble and give me away. "I think I might just see the dusters today before I head out. Since I've returned I have not seen them." That seemed like a reasonable excuse at the moment that they believed me. "Come on Pounce."

_No, too boring._ Pounce began eating more of the muffin. _I'll stay here_.

I rolled my eyes at him. Constellations are very stubborn and self-absorbed. "Achoo," I watched as she picked up her head and stared at me waiting for my command, "Kemari." She instantly came to me and stood by my side. Her tongue stuck out and she smiled wide. I petted her. "Bye," I waved my hand to the four of them. I was barely acknowledged and heading back out through the Dove's main entrance.

When I walked through I was grabbed at the waist and pulled aside. Achoo began barking wildly but I instantly hit my attacker. He lost his breath and I easily backed away from his grasp. It was too easy really. I turned to face him while Achoo kept growling. I rolled my eyes, "Tumit Achoo." I watched as she stopped growling and sat beside me.

"Didn't you learn last month not to repeat your patterns? You could get hurt pretty badly," Rosto stood there, leaning against the wall. He had pulled out one of his knives and began twirling it about.

Achoo was watching the dagger closely. She growled again. I held out my hand, "Tumit." This time the order went completely through her mind and she bowed her head. I crossed my arms and glared at him, "Why worry when you can have someone kill them?"

Rosto's head tilted in confusion. "What exactly happened to you in Port Caynn? Never thought I'd heard that from you Cooper." He pushed his blonde hair back with his pale hands. He was dressed in a dark, fancy red tunic and black breeches. He had on black boots as well. He put his dagger away.

I watched as Rosto pushed himself off from the building and walked over to me. He reached for something in his hand and pulled out a large, handkerchief filled with something. He dangled it in front of my nose with a slim smile. Rogue's tend to have that sly look about them that makes you unable to trust them, ever but most of the time, Rosto was just one of the other's. I forget from time to time that he's not just a thief but the King of Thieves.

Wafting through the handkerchief I could smell cinnamon and apples. He picked up one of my hands and handed it towards me. My traitor of a stomach grumbled at the thought of eating my favorite bread. I couldn't believe he remembered. I narrowed my eyes, "What do you want Rosto?"

"Eat Cooper. I know it's your first day back and I don't want you lightheaded and then get hurt." He stepped away from me. I kept the bread and handkerchief in my hand. He placed his hands in his pockets and grinned. As if reading my mind he said, "It's a present Beka. You won't owe me anything."

"Sure," I mumbled, my mouth watering at the thought of the bread. "It's just a present today and then, over the days and weeks it adds up. Soon you'll be saying, 'Well, Beka, I did give you those presents, why don't you give me one something?'" Achoo began panting and sniffing my bread but I noticed it was because she was trying not to glare at Rosto.

Rosto raised his eyebrows and looked around the open street, possibly looking for all the enemies he had. Even in broad daylight I suppose Rosto is in danger. I am too. That's the life of a the Rogue or a Dog. We had that much in common. "And what is that one something that you think I'll ask for?"

I frowned and he shook his head. I knew perfectly well that Rosto had received word of Dale and I. He had slept with his fair share of mots to get over it. I wish he'd stop acting like he had some special eye for me and wasn't just interested in canoodling. I would be like Aniki or Kora if I ever give into Rosto's terrible flirting. He liked the chase and then, once he got what he wanted, he was done with it. I was not going to be 'it'.

"Tell me Beka, are you going to take up my offer to live at the Dancing Dove or do you think I'll ask something from you for that too?" Rosto had stepped forward and was staring down at me. I stared equally back at me.

"Rosto, you're the Rogue, you don't give away anything unless you want something in return." I gave him a smile, leaned in a bit just to tease, and watched him lean in response to my movement. I could smell his cinnamon breath on my cheek and I made sure that I was glaring at him. He didn't back away from my eyes as most people did. "And don't _ever_ sneak up on me again, Rosto the Piper, or you'll get more than you've bargained for."

Rosto reached up a hand and placed a lose strand of my hair behind my face. I tightened my glare at him. "Or I'll get exactly what I want." His hand lingered on my cheek a bit more. I tightened my jaw. He went to close the last inch or two between us but I jumped back.

"Don't count on it," I murmured back and then I ran away. Achoo followed obediently. I made my away around the corner before I stopped running. I leaned against a building as Achoo huffed beside me. I stared at her.

"I'm sure Pounce will not be happy to have missed _that_." I reached my hand over to pet Achoo, "That cove doesn't understand what he's doing." Then, I sat down on the ground and opened the handkerchief. "Now, let me eat this before Slapper finds me." Achoo barked happily and sat beside me watching the streets to make sure no one came after me. I took a bite. The bread was the best I have ever tasted. There was enough cinnamon and apples so I could taste and enjoy both.

When I was done, I placed Rosto's handkerchief in my pocket.

After Nightwatch.

The worst has happened but I can't really explain. My mind is frazzled from all that I have witnessed tonight. My first night back and partnered with Tunstall may very be the worst night in my career as a Dog.

I made my way easily to Jane Street kennel. I had on all my proper Dog attire; black tunic, black breeches, baton, belt, boots, Achoo, and Pounce. All right, technically Pounce wasn't proper Dog attire but that's how it's worked out since I was a Pup. Pounce would follow us everywhere. People have gotten use to it.

I joined the others in training before the shift started. We always did this to loosen up our muscles and wake ourselves up. Night watch is a tricky duty because if I've noticed that evil worst best at night where it can't be seen.

Then Desk Sergeant Goodwin pulled us together and welcomed me back. Goodwin gave me a smile and a pat on the back. It was strange thinking that Goodwin would now be in charge of the paperwork instead of the street work. She was happier with this now. She had done enough fighting. Tunstall, apparently, would never have enough of it. I'd like to think I would be like him as I grew older. Street dog forever is what we like to say.

Out on the streets, we made our way easily through the streets. We stopped by the usual places to check up on old friends. People were real friendly to us today because everyone was saying it was the start of the best new partnership since Tunstall and Goodwin. I prided myself that we would be a good team, Tunstall and I because we covered up all that the best Dog would ever be.

Tunstall is the wise, old Dog with enough scares and history that if he tried to retell it he wouldn't be able to finish before the day's end. He was friendly, well-associated with the town, and had a reputation as a good enforcer of the law. He knew when to look the other way with a bribe or when to refuse the bribe and turn the felon in. He thought every cry for help was worth following after.

I was the new, shy Dog with the bright eyes that gave people the creeps and one of the best reputations for capturing true criminals. My first year as a Pup I had captured a killer alongside Tunstall and Goodwin. Just last month as a Dog I was able to stop an entire counterfeiter operation along with Port Caynn Dogs and Goodwin. I knew the difference between right and wrong. I believed in justice. I was true to the job. I had a constellation and a scent hound. I chased after the criminals and I caught them. I made sure I always caught them.

We were traveling south towards the old Court of the Rogue. The new one is the Dancing Dove due to Rosto's orders. "Glad to be back on the streets Cooper?" Tunstall asked as we passed a few sellers. He stopped for a moment to look at some food.

"Always," I gave a smile. Tunstall, Goodwin, and my friends were the only people who I wasn't shy around. I was always scolded by my Lord Provost that I would have to learn to be more social if I was going to be a proper Dog. For now, I like to think that Tunstall will be around forever and can be the social dog for me.

That's when we heard a scream, it was high and painful. "Take the alley," Tunstall ordered. I nodded my head and went straight to the first alleyway. I was the better runner out of us when it came to the back roads. For some reason, I could find my way through every twist and turn. I had chased a criminal almost all the way to the Upmarket on my first week and I caught her.

I paced easily through as the scream came again. I took a sharp right after hearing it and stumbled over a few trash cans. Achoo, Pounce, and I were running together now towards the end of the alley. A dark shadow stood up and stared at me running. Before I could do anything, the figure ran towards me and then took a sharp turn into another back road. I stopped wear I first saw the figure stand up.

A woman was lying on the ground crying with her skirt pulled up to her waist. I watched as she saw me and frantically pulled the skirts down to her knees. "I didn't want this," she cried. Her hair was messed up. I saw a thick bruise forming around her eye. There was blood on the hem of her skirt.

Tunstall finally arrived and stared at the woman. "What happened?" I found a piece of black fabric torn on the ground. I picked it up and I couldn't deny how familiar it felt. Tunstall stared at the woman and ignored at I pressed the fabric to Achoo.

"Bau," I ordered and Achool pressed her nose into the fabric. The woman was trembling and crying. Tunstall kneeled down and reached out to comfort her.

"Don't touch me! You'll hurt me just like he did! Filthy Dogs, the lot of you. He raped me and now you're going to finish me off before I can tell on your friend aren't you?" I lifted my head up from Achoo, who was still sniffing trying hard to grasp a scent.

"Ma'am," I stared at her and she looked at me. She was trying hard not to look away from me. She was scared and hurt, "This is Guardsman Tunstall. I am Guardswoman Cooper. Clearly you know enough of us to know that neither of us will hurt you. I have my scent hound trying to catch the man's scent and I will catch him. Please remain calm and we will have more guards here for you, woman guards who won't hurt you. I promise." That was the most I think I had ever said to a complete stranger.

My words seemed to calm her and she nodded her head. She covered her face and began crying some more just as Achoo sneezed. "Miss, I will have to leave to go catch the man." Achoo's ears were up and alert ready to find the terrible man. She seemed to understand that she would be alone with Tunstall but trusted me enough. I stood up and stared at Achoo, "Mencari. Cepat."

Within a second, Achoo was running down the same alleyway as the cove. I followed easily behind her as I had been trained to do. She easily knew where to go. We criss-crossed through the alleyways and out into the open street. Achoo was making good pace and I was hoping the criminal had grown comfortable and had walked most of his trail. I was starting to get hopeful until we reached Market Bridge.

There Achoo stood by the side of the bridge sniffing the air. I was hoping the cove hadn't been smart enough to go into the water. I was wrong because eventually Achoo came back to me with her head hanging low. I petted her, "The scummer was smart to lose our trail. He must've seen you coming. Back to Jane Street."

When we arrived, I made sure to give Tunstall the recap. He stood there shaking his head, "We're dealing with a crisis. He knows how to lose us." He ran a hand through his hair. The woman was in the other room giving her statement. She must've been eighteen, a year older than me.

"I still have the fabric sir," I held up the black fabric, "I think- I think she's suggesting it's a Dog." I made sure to whisper this so no one could hear. Tunstall rubbed his chin and glared at me.

"Beka, anyone can easily make a Dog's uniform. It's cheap fabric after all. I suggest you start thinking it's an impersonator before you think it's a cop." Pounce and Achoo were both at my side.

"Whoever it is will regret it," I mumbled.

Pounce mumped up on my shoulder, _Control that anger. Rosto wouldn't like to see you get so easily upset. He'll tear down the city looking for whoever made you _this _mad._ I knew he was right. I just didn't like the idea that someone almost my age could get hurt.

I made sure to tell Pounce that without actually saying that. He pressed his head against my cheek and purred. _Neither with Rosto_, Pounce replied back. I watched then as Goodwin stepped out. I could still hear the girl crying in the background.

"She has a sworn statement. She asked if Cooper could take her back to her home with her family. I offered someone else because we could've used you out on the street Cooper but I think after tonight, she needs something to go her way." I motioned for Achoo and Pounce to come with me.

I stepped into the room and stared at her. She looked up at me, "You're about my age aren't you?" Her voice was shaky. Someone had given her spare clothing so that her dress could be used for evidence. She was small and skinny. I regretted not being able to help her yet. "Be careful," she warned me, "He says he likes them are age before he-before he," then she burst into a new set of tears.

I promised her I would find him. Then, once she calmed down a bit, we made our way out of the street and I brought her to her home. Before she went to her parents, I explained that I'd be by within the week to check up on her. Her name was Rosaline Greene. Then, I waited outside so when her parents answered the door, they saw that the Dogs had made sure their daughter got home safely.

When they shut the door, I stared at Achoo and Pounce. "Let's go home."

**More to come. I promise. Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Wednesday, October 3, 247

After what would've been my shift

When I woke up this morning, I felt out right terrible. I didn't catch the cove who thought he could do this to women and dressed in Dog garb too! Pounce had already offered to take Achoo out, understanding that I was bothered by the events of last night.

I slipped into a common dark green tunic and black leggings. I placed on my boots when Achoo and Pounce came back out. I then braided my hair with the leather and spiked piece that I hadn't worn yesterday. I placed two daggers on my forearms (the tunics sleeves were long and hide items well), one at the small of my back, and one at my thigh (for real emergencies only).

As a Dog, I was never safe.

As a woman, I might not be safe either.

I decided to go through the window that led out to a lower roof of the building. When my feet hit the pot-like tiles I heard Achoo whining. I turned to look at them, "Pounce take her out the normal way please."

_Stupid, always cautious Dog ways! Can't always depend on me Beka. _He huffed before telling Achoo to come with him out the door. I sighed, I knew that well enough. He had abandoned me for a month when I went o Port Caynn hadn't he?

I slipped down a gutter to reach the side alley of the building where I lived. I check both sides to make sure no one was going to jump me before safely walking down to the Dancing Dove. Achoo and Pounce followed alongside me.

Inside I found the same four as before. Kora looked up at me and gave me a smile, "Rosto says he needs to talk to you right now. He seemed pretty urgent." Everyone else nodded their heads as if they had all heard him. I wouldn't be surprise. Rosto likes making a scene.

I slowly took my time up the stairs while listening to the group in the main room laughing and talking. Why couldn't he talk to me there? At least then I didn't have to worry about what I might do. I didn't say that- Scratch that. I'm just fumbled up in what had occurred last night.

I slip into his room, the door in the center of the floor that wraps around like a hall around the room. You can look down to the first floor if you stand at the waist-high railing. I entered the room- not caring what I might see because it's Rosto and he does little to surprise me.

Inside, I found the room was very well decorated with fine things. There was a large window that opened up to a balcony or escape route. The bed was a fine mahogany with a high hung green canopy. The bed had fine gold colored sheets. I rolled my eyes. He even had a dresser, a mirror, and a book case that were lined up against the wall opposite the bed, which was the left wall from where I stood. Rosto was at his desk which was placed on the right corner next to the door.

"Beka!" He announced, standing up with two blades in his hands- And I thought I was a nervous fool. Returning the swords to his side, Rosto crossed his arms and stared at me. "You should learn better than to sneak up on the Rogue." He gave a faint smile. There are few occasions when he admits he's the Rogue.

His eyes traveled up and down me, causing me to shiver nervously. He walked around the edge of his bed and made his way towards me. "Rosto, if you think just because I'm in your room that for some strange reason I might canoodle with you- well, you're wrong!"

"Easy love," he whispered, only a step or two away from me. I was deciding between making an embarrassing exit by going back the way I came for everyone to see or a daring exit in which I took the balcony. Both sounded like pretty good chances. Except, Achoo and Pounce were downstairs waiting so I probably should go that way so I didn't have to re-enter the Dancing Dove from the front door. "I'm just checking to make sure you're all right."

Then, he stepped forward and his hands patted my forearms, "Good, you're well prepared." But he continued to search, finding the one at the small of my back. When he came to the thigh dagger he smirked really wide and raised an eyebrow. I coughed and he backed off holding his hands in the air, "I'm just making sure you protect yourself Beka."

"How do you know these aren't to kill you?" I raised an eyebrow and waited for his respond. Rosto simply placed his hands in the pockets of his breeches. He had a grey tunic and black breeches. His hair was back in its usual ponytail.

"Please Beka, even if you _were_ here to kill me," he said with a grin that I didn't like, "I know how I can easily persuade you not to." He was only a few inches away from me which kind of made my heart sputter I bit. I admit, the cove is handsome and charming when he tries. But I'm not just any mot, I'm a Dog first and a Dog can't be with the King of Thieves. It's illogical.

"Oh really, how?" I made a point to give him a smile. I was asking him to play along. I mean, it's been awhile since I was with Dale and I felt kind of lonely. Maybe if I could tease Rosto just a bit, have him be the one used instead of me. That might teach him a lesson.

Rosto took the bait. He stepped forward and began circling me. "Well not money, not all the jewelry I have locked up," he stopped behind my back and I felt the ribbon that held my hair loosen. I turned just as the spikes and leather fell to the ground with a loud clank. When I faced him, we were inches apart. I was starting to like and dislike this more as it kept going.

"Can my love persuade you otherwise not to put a dagger in my heart?" He reached his lips down and pressed them hard against my lips. Rosto was cold as he slipped his hand around my waist. His skin was like ice and I shivered. I shut my eyes and lifted my arms up around his neck. I tilted my head so we could deepen the kiss. I had kissed Rosto before but never like this. There was a hunger in this coming from both of us.

He turned me around and had me lean against the door. Rosto's hands were above my head as he leaned down to kiss my neck. My hands twirled up into his blonde hair. A moan escaped his lips and I laughed. Then, just as soon as we were kissing, Rosto backed away. He placed his hands on his hips and stared down at the ground while shaking his head.

"No, Beka. I had you come here to ask you to be careful while the dangers were on the street. I heard its one of your own Beka and you're too beautiful for your own good." I blushed lightly and suddenly, I was back to being my shy self- almost.

"I take care of myself Rosto, you know that." I found on the ground that all of my daggers and their sheaths were on the floor. He was good at being Rogue. "I don't get it- I thought you wanted to canoodle with me."

His eyes widen with horror, "Beka, no! I don't want to be some Port Caynn's cove rebound. I know what I said and I meant it. It's you who isn't there." I narrowed my eyes and then I remembered what he had said.

My mouth gaped open, "Rosto, how could you use the 'l' word when I've known you only a year of my life and haven't once really kissed you! Don't you know you're the Rogue and I'm a Dog. I'd as soon have you locked up if you ever got sloppy. It would never work."

Rosto sighed and watched as I stumbled to put the daggers back where they had been. His hands were good and quick. No wonder he was a thief. "You're wrong about two things, Beka." He was suddenly in front of me. He kissed me on the lips very firmly and quickly, "One, I never get sloppy." I smiled because I'd like to bet him on that. "Second," he kissed me again, deeply and gently, "We would always work." My lips, tingling from the kiss, were agreeing with him. My head was ready to wager against those odds.

Before I couldn't trust myself anymore, I left.

I was taking a break in my room, Pounce and Achoo were resting on the bed with me. My hair was still undone from Rosto. I had taken off my daggers for the moment and placed them with my Dog's gear. I had closed the shutters to my window and covered up the crack. Everything was hard to see now that it was pitch black.

_You bore me_ Pounce annoucd. _I'm going outside. Achoo is coming too_. I nodded my head and didn't complain. I was busy wrapping my mind on what had happened last night. Pounce used his gifts to open the door so Achoo could walk through. Then, with a slam of the door, I went to shut my eyes. Sleep came over me.

A scream woke me up just as someone burst through my door. I couldn't see in the darkness and in my sleepiness to see who it was. I knew it was Mistress Trout who was screaming. I broke into alert more as the strange figure pushed me back down on the bed. There was a deep chuckle, "I knew I'd find you here." I heard the unmistakable sound of a belt coming undone while his hand on my chest kept me down.

I tried to focus on his face and I heard from the door Achoo barking but she must've been outside. I reached up and hit him in the stomach. My hand hit metal and I screamed in pain. Then, before I had time to react, the figure punched me in the face and my head started to fade between black and reality. I tried to gather as much information as I could to use against him.

"Same Dog that chased me last night," he whispered. He had a dark, tenor voice that was scratchy. My eyes tried to focus on him. He was large and heavy because he was using his weight to keep me down. A thick hand was working on the hem of my pants. I really started to panic now.

I flashed my arms and legs around trying to use all the Dog training I had used but I couldn't. He seemed to know enough of the moves in order to defend them. I tried to shift his weight to use it against him but he saw it coming and his fist came swinging down at me. That's when everything went black.

When I came to, someone was holding me. I began to panic and went to attack whoever it was. My hand smacked my attacker's face, "Beka! Beka! It's me, Eskren!" I calmed down at the familiar voice. I opened my eyes to see that my window and door had been opened. Kora and Aniki were sitting on the floor. Pounce was beside me.

I checked myself as Pounce purred beside me _Nothing happened, Rosto ran in before he could do anything._ I wondered where Rosto was just as Pounce announced _the cove jumped out the window and Rosto went after him. I had already sent Achoo to the back alleys. We're waiting for them to return, now that you're up._

"Eskren," I told him, "You don't understand. I used every bit of training I knew." I shivered, recalling that I had even tried to jab the man in the eyes with my fingers, "He knew how to parry every move." My head was pounding and I wanted to fall asleep again. "I can recognize his voice but it was so dark and I was still half asleep that I didn't get any details on his features. I would estimate him well-built and around two-forty in weight."

Eskren reached over and placed an arm on my shoulder, "Beka, you have the night off. Mistress Trout didn't even get a good glimpse on him. I'll take in what you say to Sergeant Goodwin but you're to stay home."

Just then, someone stepped into the open door. Rosto stood there sweating and breathing heavily. His hair was mussed and his face had a tint of red to it. Achoo walked in panting. She pressed her nose against me and whined. I pet her, "I'm all right." I told her as she jumped on the bed and leaned against me. She watched everyone hesitantly.

"You've got a large hit on your head, possible concussion, and you were almost raped. Doesn't sound like fine to me," Rosto huffed and entered the room. He made his way towards me just as I heard the others get up and leave. The door was shut behind them. His hand touched the welt on my head, "I'm sorry."

I winced and backed away, "What for? I was the stupid one who didn't keep a weapon on me. Dogs aren't safe." I was being extremely harsh on myself. "Tunstall will give me a good long talk. Oh, Goodwin too."

Rosto shook his head, "Not this time Cooper. You were in the safety of your own home. And it's me they should yell at. I lost the cove in the alleyways. He knows his ways through the Cesspools."

"Rosto, it was the same man as last night. He recognized me from chasing him. He was searching for me." I pulled my legs up against my chest. My pants were on and that reassured me. "I think it's a Dog, Rosto. Don't tell Tunstall, he won't appreciate it but the guy knew all of my Dog training and how to stop them." My head began pounding even more and I groaned. I knew I wasn't safe here anymore.

"Rosto?" I asked, he sat beside me and pulled me into his arms. I was resting my head on his shoulder, "Is that room at the Dancing Dove still open for me?" Rosto laughed lightly and I felt his chest move.

"Always, love," he petted my hair softly and I noticed he was delicate with how he touched me. I appreciated that because I was jumpy from what had just occurred.

"Can I move in tonight? I don't want to cause Mistress Trout anymore trouble and he made it clear he was just after me." I had to take a breather after that sentence. "But I'm paying rent. I refuse to live there for free."

"If you insist," he whispered. I felt his lips on my head. I jumped and he pulled away, "I'm sorry Beka." My eyes shut and I was close to falling asleep all over again. My head pounded and the light was starting to hurt.

"Rosto, can you take me to the Dancing Dove? I don't feel safe here anymore." That's when Rosto picked me up in his arms. I covered my face into his chest. I didn't expect to like it so much after what just happened. His arms were strong and he smelled good for someone who was sweating. I mumbled words, hoping he didn't hear, "I love you too Rosto."

I know, now that I look back on it, I can't believe I said it. I didn't mean it. I was just expressing my gratitude for him letting me move so unexpectedly. When I came to after that, Tunstall was in my new room sitting on the chair looking at me worried. "Not how I expected to spend the second day back."

I sat up, the words of what I said to Rosto were swirling around, "I'm sorry Tunstall. I should've kept a weapon on me." Tunstall raised a hand. I was prepared to say more but he shook his head.

"In this circumstance Cooper, there was no way you could've known that the cove had enough experience to break into a house the Corus Rogue set up with security. Clearly, the criminal wanted to prove his authority. Luckily, Achoo and Mistress Trout were loud enough to gain Rosto's attention. From what I heard, he ran through all of the lower city to chase that guy until he slipped into a passage without Rosto's knowing." I blushed, wondering why he would go through so much trouble.

"Still, I gave the Dogs a bad name." I tightened my grip and was completely furious. "I wouldn't be surprised if you were here to take my badge." Tunstall stared at me and shook his head. "Why not? I wasn't able to fight off an attacker. How am I supposed to protect the streets?"

Tunstall sighed, "Cooper, you weren't on duty. You took the normal precaution leaving and entering your home. You are a citizen too and I heard from Rosto that you said he parried all your attacks very well." I nodded my head. He stood up and handed me a box, "Eat some of these, they'll help with your head and rest. I'll see you tomorrow."

Tunstall went and left. Pounce and Achoo were with me. I saw that all of my stuff had already been moved into the room. The room had creamed painted walls and dark wooden floor. The bed had dark red and silver embroidered blankets that were silk. The bed was dark mahogany. I went to stand out on the balcony that overlooked the alleyway for a quick escape. There was a vanity table and a dresser made of the same dark wood as the bed.

When I leaned against the wooden railing to look up at the dark night sky a voice reached out to me, "You should be sleeping." I jumped and saw Rosto leaning against the railing of his balcony.

"You should be at the Court," I replied hastily. I blushed, thinking about what I had been so stupid to say. "How am I suppose to afford this room by the way?" I added hoping he wouldn't be thinking about the words. The long, sideways glance he gave me didn't suggest what I hoped for.

"You'll pay the same here as Mistress Trout's. I've sent one of my mots to look after her and to remain in your room. I don't want the cove," his fists tightened as he said this, "knowing that you moved here. He might try to hurt you again." I looked away. "Go back to sleep Beka, we'll talk in the morning."

I decided not to argue with him. I headed back towards the door and noticed I was wearing my nightgown. I blushed wondering who had been the one to change me. "Beka?" I turned to face Rosto and he gave me a smile, "It's nice to know how you feel about me."

Now that I'm done writing, I shall go to bed as Rosto had told me to do. How dare he use that against me! It wasn't like I was in the right state of mind. I will deal with him in the morning. And tomorrow night, there's a criminal that Achoo and I will be looking for.


	3. Chapter 3

Thursday, October 3, 247

Noon at the Dancing Dove

I woke up early, still jumpy and I had pretty bad nightmares. Achoo was whining when I opened my eyes. Pounce and her where in the bed with me. _You've been screaming_. I thought about the dream.

In it, the rapist wasn't stopped and I was hurt. I drifted my eyes on my legs. I had pushed aside all the sheets and they had fallen on the ground. I ran a hand through my hair. _You have a guest_. Just then, Rosto swung open the door and leaned against the frame.

"Morning love," he whispered, his eyes checking over me. I shook my head out to push my hair back over my shoulder. He was observing me too closely and I blushed but I didn't bother to pull the sheets up to cover my nightgown. I ignored what he said because he called a lot of girls 'love'. It was another reason I didn't want to be too serious with him.

Rosto stepped into the room and shut the door behind him. "Have you found anything?" I knew it was only a night but I had faith in Rosto as the Rogue. He figured out a lot of things and knew more than most Dogs did.

I stood up and Achoo was instantly at my side and glaring up at Rosto, being protective. I pet her hair and sighed. Rosto's silence said enough for me. Tears were close to forming and he was already sweeping me up in his arms. I had allowed that to happen too often but I didn't care.

Instead, I pulled him into a kiss. This was the first time I had kissed him instead of the other way around. He had soft lips and he was hesitant. For the first few seconds, he was still but he didn't push me away. I backed off for a few seconds. He smelled like cinnamon again. He eyed me in surprise but as I leaned up again on my toes to kiss he for a second time, Rosto shut his eyes and came down.

We had made our way to the bed. He rested on top of me but I wasn't haunted by what had happened yesterday. I could only focus on the hunger that I had to want him closer to me. I was the one to moan this time and I covered my mouth in shock, not really believing I had just did that. Rosto smiled at me before kissing my neck and making his way down towards the skin shown off by the low cut fabric of my nightgown.

"Rosto," I asked, my hands intertwining with his hair. He stopped kissing me but remained resting on top of me. I liked the feel of his body heat as the autumn breeze blew through the room. "Why did you change your mind? After yesterday-," I stopped, I thought we would never get to do this.

Rosto's thumb swept across my pulsing lips. Everything about me was racing from the thought and touch of him. He ran his hand through my hair, "After what you said Beka." A knock came at the door and I pushed him off before Eskren walked in.

"Are you all right Beka?" His eyes caught up on me getting off the bed while Rosto remained sitting there. Eskren coughed, "Oh, um. I didn't mean to…interrupt anything." He gave a quick smirk and I looked over my shoulder at Rosto who was completely serious. Why couldn't be like most men and try to be arrogant? Right now, he was sending Eskren this glare to shut up and respect our privacy. I didn't know if I should like that or hate it.

"Nothing's going on Eskren, but can you leave I be for now?" I watched as he shut the door behind him and I stared at Rosto. "I didn't mean what I was said yesterday. I was just thankful for you letting me in the Dancing Dove so fast and for chasing after the criminal when you didn't have to."

Rosto stood up and adjust his shirt. I saw a sliver of his pale, muscled abdomen and my heart stopped. He sighed and walked over to me. "Then why did you kiss me?" I blushed. I would just sound like the kind of person I thought he was. The answer I was lonely or I just needed a kiss that was something a puttock would say. Deep down, it wasn't the only truth either. I really wanted to kiss Rosto. I liked it a lot. But that does not mean I love him!

Rosto placed his hands on my face, "You meant every word you've ever said to me Beka. You're a damn awful liar." He kissed my forehead, "Just know that I'll wait for however long it take for you to admit your feelings for me to yourself."

"Rosto, you'll just get bored with me as soon as we canoodle once. I don't expect to be mistreated that way." He seemed hurt by my words. So, if I was the one who was supposedly suppose to get hurt then why did Rosto seemed the one right now that wasn't all right with the words being exchanged.

"Beka, I know what you heard about me when you left." I nodded my head, he had slept with a few mots after he learned of me and Dale Rowan. Rosto sighed, "There was only one for one night and after that I realized that I didn't want just a girl Beka. I wanted you and you alone." I couldn't deny the pleasure in hearing him say that.

His hands played with my hair and his eyes lingered for a moment of my body in the nightgown. Now I was shy and blushing once more. "Forget that you're a Dog and I'm the Rogue. Forget that before you, I was a stupid man thinking he'd never fall in love. Beka, it's not important. All that matters is you stay safe. I risked my life in the streets because I wanted that bastard dead. No one should be hurting you while I'm the Rogue." His eyes had tightened and become colder.

"Rosto, people will hurt me because you are the Rogue." I was slowly falling into a realization of how much I meant to Rosto. I would've sworn when I woke up this morning he was just curious and wanted me because I didn't want him. Even Dale…well, his words didn't seem to hold as much weight and meaning as Rosto's did right now.

"Beka," he was still holding my face. "I knew this was never going to be easy from the first time you knocked me on the ground." I blushed brighter than I had before. God, was I a mot trapped in love or was I not? I'm not! No, I didn't mean that! I swear!

Rosto's lips gently brushed against mine. I wanted more than that. He smirked lightly as if he knew it too. "Your eyes are scary beautiful, did I ever tell you that?" I shook my head. He stepped back and I leaned forward after him. What I was doing to myself?

Rosto smiled, "Just remember what I said Beka. It will remain that way for as long as I live."

After shift

NOTHING! The criminal has stayed hidden tonight and nothing was worth talking about. I was so angry that when I entered the Dancing Dove while the Court was still in session some of the coves and mots thought I was going to arrest them! Ugh, and Rosto simply smiled at me. I could've used a kiss- but it wasn't from him specifically that I need it from. I should've kissed some other cove and teach him a lesson. To bad I thought of it now. Pounce is beckoning me to sleep and that I need it. I won't argue with that.


	4. Chapter 4

Friday, October 5, 247

After shift

Rosto woke me up and told me that we couldn't miss breakfast this time. Normally, everyone sleeps in from working so hard during the night and I am the one up early out of self-discipline.

He stood outside the door while I changed. "Have you heard anything?" I called out as I slipped into tan breeches and a heavier fabric tunic to deal with the cold. My mood was ruined by last night's horrible short-coming of information. I was furious that I got distracted and missed a lookout while chasing a thief. Achoo caught him after I fell on the cobblestones in front of everyone. Tunstall _and_ Goodwin warned me (Tunstall at dinner and Goodwin at the kennel) that I better learn to control my anger.

I stepped out frowning and Rosto tisked at me while shaking his head. We headed downstairs as he informed me how I should watch where I was going if I was going to be a good Dog. That got me to smack him except he caught my wrist before I could and pressed me up against the wall. He smirked when he realized I wasn't fighting. Then, just as soon as I thought was he was going to get it over with and kiss me, he backed away and left me standing there.

I was greatly disappointed in him. I expect a cove like him to act differently around a mot like me. Stupid, waiting for me to realize a feeling that I didn't have for him! He would get it coming. Sure he fancied me but I swear that he was lying when he said he would wait forever for me. If I had to, I wouldn't wait for him. Too bad Eskren was with Kora, he'd be a good one to get revenge on Rosto with.

I entered the hall where everyone sat. Rosto sat in his Rogue chair and smiled at me. I sort of wanted to sit on the arm rest so his arm could wrap around my waist. Pounce jumped on my shoulder, waking me out of my day dreams. Sometimes, constellations are the better friends.

I sat alone on the ground. The couples smooching and holding each other while Rosto stared at me from his throne. There was the other thing about him, Rosto was Rogue. I shouldn't even be thinking about him right now! I am a terrible person!I allowed myself to stay for a few minutes to eat an apple before stepping out with Achoo and Pounce at my side.

When I stepped outside I heard a voice, "Beka wait!" Rosto ran up to me and stood beside me, "I thought you might like some protection." I let out a fake laugh and rolled my eyes. I stomped forward not trusting myself to say the words no to him. Rosto always got his way. He wanted me and he had me thinking about him now in a way that was not appropriate for a young girl my age…or any girl's age when it comes to the King of Thieves!

Rosto kept up with me. "I have weapons," I murmured, "You know that as I recall." Hadn't he slipped them off of me without my knowing? Goddess, now I was thinking about how quick and delicate his hands were that I hadn't even noticed. His kisses were so antagonizing and good that I forgot all else, even my training as a Dog. He was a dangerous man, Rosto the Piper.

"Still, I think I need some sun so I'll walk with you. Where are you going?" I referred to the bag of feed in my hands. I was going to see my pigeons. Slapper would miss me and he probably had a good soul or two that needed helping on his wings. If not, I would just get hit in the face again.

We made our way in the center and sat on a bench. Rosto's leg was pressing against me and sending these shocks through my body that I didn't at all mind. I handed him seeds when he offered although I figured he would reject. He never liked my pigeons, not once. He was in a pale blue tunic and white breeches. I noticed the outlines of a few of the many swords he had on him. Rosto was a swordsman for sure, he was amazing with a blade.

Slapper came and surprisingly, went for Rosto's hands instead of mind. Rosto was whacked in the face and I began laughing hysterically. Slapper began eating as Rosto mumbled, "All right, keep eating you big lug. You know you're dealing with the Rogue here." No one was near us but Rosto whispered it just in case. Sometimes, it's best to pretend if the facts are a secret. That way, you be safe.

_I told him no but he forced me into an alleyway. He was rough and was a Dog I had seen around town. He was so nice to be before._ Rosto, when it was empty of food, made Slapper step over to me and the voice got louder. The descriptions became worse and I couldn't take it anymore. I threw the food out on the ground and Slapper flew out to chase it.

Rosto's hand reached out to grab mine which was shaking badly. "Tell me," he whispered. I could hear the anger in his voice that something had hurt me this badly. I shook my head but he only squeezed my hand. He shouldn't have been doing that. People will look for someone to use against the Rogue. I wouldn't feel comfortable being that person.

"The rapist is a dog, Slapper is carrying a soul that just confirmed it. She started talking about what happened." I shook my head and felt the tears coming on. Rosto pulled me into a reassuring hug and his hand smoothed my back. "I-I couldn't listen Rosto. It brought it back, the idea that it could've been me and now he's killing them," I murmured into his neck.

I was getting myself in too deep.

At night during dinner, after catching two thieves and a good chase to catch a stray horse in the streets, I told Tunstall what had happened and what I had heard. He shook his head and grimaced, I kept the part out about the Dog. I just told him that now he was killing. Tunstall took a sip of his light drink while I sipped my water. I was sore all over from fighting one of the thieves who was pretty could at hand to hand combat.

"Never good," he mumbled while stroking his beard, "A killer and a rapist, this is getting out of hand. If the people find out they'll start doubting the Dogs and panic in the streets. It will be the Shadow Snake all over again." I shivered, if that happened I don't know what I would do.

Around my neck I had a necklace that Rosto use to wear. _Take it and know that I'm helping you. Let street people know that if they mess with you they mess with the Rogue's most prized possession. _I kept it hidden so no one could see. I didn't want to be the Dog associated with the Rogue in that sense because we weren't together at all. But I kept it because it reminded me that someone else knew the truth about this criminal and was helping me find it.

When we headed back to the station, I met up with Goodwin. She would be more flexible to the idea of the Dog traitor but I wouldn't tell her. "Beka," she smiled, "What do you need?" I yawned and tried to appear tired.

"I'm just curious to see if anyone required a new uniform. I'd like to ask them if they got stolen. It is still possible that the rapist had stolen an actual uniform. It's not like criminal's haven't done it before." Dog uniforms were stolen all the time. But I was looking because when the girl had ripped his uniform he would require a new one. "Just the ones from the past three days."

Goodwin nodded, "Good idea, way to use your sources Cooper." She went to the files and pulled it out quickly. There, once it was in my hands, was the possible name of the killer who had almost raped me. Unless, he was a smart cove and repaired his own clothes which only the poorest of us did.

Achoo and Pounce walked beside me on the way home. The darkness made me jump and I wanted to run fast. He couldn't catch me if I ran right? Well, I was just thinking hopeful thoughts. The sun would be up in four hours. Day shift actually started a lot earlier because they normally got the easier shifts.

The lights of the Dancing Dover were on, Court was still in session. I walked through a back alley and started heading towards my room. I heard screams and Achoo's ears perked up. I ran instantly towards the danger and caught him by surprise. I raised my baton and smacked him in the back. He felt and stumbled but turned to face me. His face couldn't be seen in the light and he held a knife, from what I could see of his outline. He turned and ran and I noticed a quick glint of the blade in the moon and it was red.

I faced the body, expecting to see her dead, but she was breathing. I sat beside her and held her hand. "I'm Beka Cooper." I wasn't a Dog at the moment, I was another victim just like her. To my realization, we were behind the Dancing Dove, my balcony and Rosto's visible just above us. She was crying badly. "Keep breathing. Help! Someone please!" Eskren was the first one which made me curious. I didn't see him return from the kennel.

I stared at the girl in my hands, "Listen, you'll be all right, just hold on for me. He got to me too." Tears hit her cheeks, they were mine. That's when her breath stopped and her lifeless bright blue eyes stared up at me. Her blonde hair was spread out and I could see the bruising to her face. It felt like a sign to me.

To me it said: This is what you would've looked like if I got the chance to kill you.


	5. Chapter 5

**It was pointed out by a reviewer that Slapper died in Bloodhound and I didn't realize this because I haven't finished the novel. Anyways, from now on, pretend that Slapper was another pigeon I'll name Clumsier.**

Saturday, October 6, 247

Afternoon at the kennel

I've been here all day giving reports and being interviewed by the Dogs. This was worse than my own dealing with the rapist. I sat on a bench by the bars, hearing lewd comments from the prisoners inside, not directed at me but at the Rogue who was sitting beside me.

Rosto, for someone who didn't want to be with me over the stupid matter of feelings, sure did take care of me more so than he ever had before. "You shouldn't be here," I whispered. The King of Thieves in the Jane Street Kennel and he wasn't behind bars. I think there was some form of irony in the moment. He gave me this cool shrug as if it didn't matter.

"Beka, you need someone around. I just want to be there when you realize it isn't Dale Rowan." Now that was a hurtful blow right there. I hadn't even been wearing the jewelry he had given me since I came home. I leaned against him a bit for support, a lot had happened, and he was busy reading over my shoulder. I don't care if he read this, I was watching my words. He can sneak side glances as much as he'd like. He wasn't going to read something stupid about my love for him. Oh, he smirked at that. Let me make it clear that the love was hypothetical in that sentence.

"I don't need anyone, not even Dale. Although, at the moment, I preferred to have his company around me instead of you, Rosto. You never leave me be." Ugh, the Rogue is such at a terrible friend. "I hope someone decides to arrest you, right here and now. We know you're a criminal."

"Hush, Beka." I realized now he liked to say my name so often. I wondered why that is. "I am not a criminal and I say your name so much because I like the way it tastes on my mouth." He said this low and clear for only me to hear. A smile danced at the corner of his mouth.

"Let me focus," I hissed as his hand rested on my leg. I don't pull away necessarily but I adjust my journal so Rosto can no longer read it so I can write this.

How dare I ever think Dale Rowan so wonderful! Why should his hands have ever mattered? Why at the time did they seem so careful and gentle when Rosto's is more so? Stupid me for blocking out Rosto for being the Rogue and missing out on his hands. Stupid me for ever thinking Dale was better than Rosto when I never knew what Rosto was capable of. My heart thumped, my chest tightened, and a pulse erupted at my thigh where he touched me.

Now I really need to focus. I've been dabbling on about nothing for a good page or two here over Rosto and the present time. It's what has happened last night that I need to tell.

Holding in my arms the dead woman, Eskren called in other dogs with his whistle. She had my hair and my eyes which, if another murder happened and the victim looked the same, may show a pattern. Her dress was pulled up to her waist. Her blood was no longer pooling out the front of her chest where she was stabbed in the heart. If the pattern continued, it might show that the rapist was after women of a certain look. Women, who were similar in looks to me, because I was the one who had gotten away. I was the exciting chase and he would keep hunting until I caught him or he caught me.

First to arrive was the Dog Nico, I had met him once or twice. He was a quiet Dog with no faults or penalties on his name. He was sweet on me since I helped him during training one day and a few of the meaner Pups made fun of him. That had been over a year ago but he still was the polite, shy boy that reminded me of myself. We both disliked talking to people unless we really trusted them.

"Beka, what happened?" I wanted to smack Nico sometimes. What did he think happened? He had red hair that had once been a curly head but as a Dog he was forced to shave it off so his hair couldn't give away his position. The hairstyle made his large ears stick out, he had a chipped front tooth, a lot of freckles, and deep brown eyes. He was skinny and angles, gaining not one bit of muscle since he began his dog training. I was surprise that he stuck with the Dogs.

Eskren's partner, Nico's partner, and a few other Dogs arrived. Tunstall was one, but he wasn't in uniform. He pulled me aside and brought me aside. "I'm going to get Rosto," he informed and before I could protest, he was heading towards the front of the Dancing Dove. Eskren waited with me, my back against the cool brick and watching my breath come out in mists. The rest of the Dogs who were still on duty began processing the scene.

Tunstall was back with his hands in his pockets. I stood up straight and Tunstall knew why, "Rosto's clearing out the Dove. It will be a few minutes before he gets here. What happened Cooper?" I sighed and shivered watching as Nico began taking notes as his partner inspected the body closely before they would move it.

"A warning, Tunstall. He sent me a warning." I watched as he raised an eyebrow. I felt rage pulsing through me. I was about to lose control and call for Achoo. I carried the man's ripped cloth in my pocket so we could chase it. The scent would disappear soon though and it wasn't as strong as it used to be. Tunstall narrowed his eyebrows and stared at me. Eskren listened in as well. "He's saying that if he can't have me, he'll keep killing."

"No," Rosto said from the balcony as he climbed down. He jumped from the side of the wall a few feet from the air. "He's creating another reality. He's picturing the victim is you but, it won't be enough to satisfy him. He likes the hunt and the challenge that you are. Most likely, this mot didn't even put up a fight like you." Rosto's eyes were on the body as if he was avoiding looked up at me.

I tightened my fist on my baton and Achoo whined. Rosto's eyes darted up to me, "Don't even think about chasing him." I tightened my jaw and looked away from him. His dark eyes were harsh and overly protective. I sighed as Rosto walked over to me. "Beka," he said all of it slowly as if I was deaf too, "It's-not-safe."

"I don't care! I want to catch the bastard who thinks he can do this! It's part of my fault that this girl was killed! She looks like me so he killed her Rosto! I'm not going to play it safe! I'm going to do what I would normally do as a Dog! I'm going to catch him." I reached for the fabric for Achoo to sniff but Tunstall grabbed one arm and Rosto the other.

"Beka, you have to go to the kennel and give interviews." Tunstall ordered, "Don't you dare go running off this time. I know you like to catch the criminal but now, it's a different story and you know that." I grinded my teeth together because I knew Tunstall was right. I had to follow protocol because I was a good Dog.

Instead of walking, we took the wagon that brought the body. I sat with Rosto, who refused to leave and tipped each Dog a coin to allow him to stay. He slipped his hand into mine and I truly needed it, so I allowed it. My head rested on his shoulder and I was shifting between sleep and reality.

We were on the benches of the large wagon and the body laid in the center. Luckily, our feet were nowhere near the woman because I didn't want to accidently step on her. Not the way she planned on spending her night I suppose. Nico sat across from us. Tunstall was on my right and Rosto on my left. Nico's eyes were narrowed and he was staring right at me. I smiled at him and he looked away.

Rosto's thumb was pressing against my wrist to feel my racing heartbeat. "Ssh, Beka," he murmured, "I'm here." Which, I would never have thought, made it all better. I guess things had changed for Rosto and I, in the sense that I secretly did need someone and he, so far, was the only one who did. Now, as I finished up because the interviews aren't allowed by law in my journal (out of fear of someone discovering the journal and reading them), I have to say I know it. Rosto was here for me, always had been, so why was I so afraid of that? I wanted him to be there. Deep down, I knew, I feared losing him if I ever said I felt for him the way he felt for me. How did I now he wasn't in it for the chase? Well, the way he held my hand right there almost made me believe.

I will test him to find out.

And I forgot to mention how I came by my diary at the kennel.

Rosto had grabbed it and figured I'd need it.

Good thing I placed a charm on it not too long ago to make sure only I could open it.

He would've read it by now.


	6. Chapter 6

Sunday, October 7, 247

After shift

In the day, I traveled the streets again with Rosto. This time checking on my dusters who had grown for some time. None of them had any valuable information on the Dog who was killing people. I think he must've known about my gift with the dusters and therefore, was a Jane Street or a very powerful Dog who got loads of information.

"I can't believe you stand in those…actually, I can." Rosto gave me a smile, with his hands in his pockets. He looked wonderful in the typical tunic and breeches with black boots. I wanted to find how many swords he concealed in the same manner that he had found and taken off mine but I was able to contain myself.

I gave him a sideways glance, "As if you know me Rosto. It's not as if I invited you. How can smile after what had happened?" Then again, how could I be thinking such inappropriate thoughts after what had happened. Rosto smiled, as if waiting for me to get the answer on my own. That's when I remembered, "Have it all now in case you don't wake up tomorrow." Rosto nodded his head and kept walking. I stopped and glared at him.

Rosto turned and faced me with the trickery smile that melted me. He raised an eyebrow and waited, I had grown use to him doing that. "What is it Beka?" We were feet apart in an empty back street, not in a proper place to say anything out loud that might get us in trouble. I didn't think of it then.

I stepped towards him but kept the distance so I had a reason to almost yell at him, "If you're taking it all Rosto then why won't you be with me?" I clamped my hand over my mouth. I got away with my words around Rosto. Dale never did that because Dale was safe and he wasn't worth as much as Rosto was to me right now.

"You know why love, you know why." I rushed at him, ready to hit him again. Dale never made me want to hit him as hard as Rosto did. But Dale never made me feel so amazing or made my heart beat into a thousand pulses that could kill me.

"Rosto, you're such a jerk! You don't understand you're a terrible cove and you make me so angry," I tried slapping his arm but he wrapped his long fingers around my wrist and pulled me into the alleyway. I glared harshly up at him.

He pressed his hand over my mouth as we stood in the slightly shadowed alleyway. My Dog senses started kicking in until I saw Rosto's eyes glint with amusement. He leaned in a whispered in my ear, "Don't fight the Rogue on the street, it's not good for us Beka, we have to be careful."

Rosto lingered by me and I smelled citrus on his breath from the orange he had for breakfast. My hands snaked up around his neck as his hands went to my waist. I couldn't help it, my hands were pulled to him and I couldn't help it. "Never had to be careful with Dale," I murmured.

Rosto winced at the name, his hands slightly traveling up my sides, pressing my fabric against my curves right near my peaches and I felt an excitement coming from all over. Rosto stared deeply into my eyes and I wondered what he saw. Did my icy blue eyes still scare him at the moment or was I soft enough to actually seem beautiful? Rosto let out a breath from holding it in so long, "You're feelings are stronger for me then." He smiled, "It's the hardest love that works the best, as long as you fight."

Lips lingered towards each other and I didn't deny anything. Why should I fight being in love with him? We kissed lightly with only a slight bit of hunger. When Rosto pulled away, he raised an eyebrow and I smiled. "More to come later?" I casually whispered, feeling a bit shy.

"Later, love, I promise," Rosto picked up my hand and kissed it firmly as if his lips had to taste me completely. I blushed as he strode off into the daylight and then I did as well. Casually, he'd bump into me as we walked down the street and his fingers would lightly graze the side of my thigh.

I wasn't complaining.

At shift, Tunstall and I made sure to work the back streets. I asked to try the sent with Achoo once more but apparently it wasn't safe in Tunstall's mind. "As long as the killer is after you, I have no choice but to keep my eye on you at all times and chasing your dog and you isn't good for my health. Sorry Cooper."

At least Tunstall knew I wanted the chase. My blood was filled up with anger and I wanted to find the man who thinks he could hurt me and others like this. "Relax Rottweiler," Tunstall teased. Everyone was starting to call me that now after they heard the way I yelled at the Rogue and Tunstall to let me chase after the criminal.

Pounce relaxed on my shoulders and licked his paws _Serves you right Beka, not thinking like that._ I rolled my eyes and ignored Pounce, trying to learn to be without him. The last month when he was gone had been pretty painful. I was always hoping he would be around forever. _No promises_, Pounce said so that only I could hear.

We worked the back streets a few times. I met a mot who claimed she had been raped by a Dog but she hadn't gotten any valuable information. She had dark hair and brown eyes. She had to have been an earlier victim because she didn't look at all like me, who the killer was now trying to send messages to me. Word had reached the streets and people were telling me to let him kill me so others don't have to die. Tunstall punched them a few times. One cove was shut up when another mot whispered, "The Rogue's after anyone who harms wit' this one's safety. Remember the two men last month?"

I normally would've hit them but at that moment, Tunstall was pulling me into a place for supper. Other Dogs were talking and eating already. We sat down just as Eskrin came up to me. Conversation was light because when the rapist/murderer was mentioned, Tunstall and Eskrin quickly passed it along as if it wasn't important. I would've liked to talk about it but I knew they were doing it for my sake and I didn't want to let it slip that is was a Dog, definetly.

When I returned home, I decided I would buy a new map in the morning before shift and begin tracing where all the attacks and murders occurred. I had to narrow down the possible suspects, gain more proof that pointed towards a Dog, and had to gain more evidence to request a paper of arrest. With the papers Goodwin had given me, I looked through each name knowing there were too many to determine who right off the bat except for women Dogs and short Dogs and really weak Dogs that I had met that couldn't have beaten me in a fight.

Tomorrow, the real hunt begins and a Rottweiler I'll be.


	7. Chapter 7

Monday, October 8, 247

At dinner, after shift

Bloody cove struck again and I'm down right furious. Tunstall could tell too because without permission, I used the torn cloth from the first attack and had Achoo chase his scent. I didn't care that out of all the Dogs in Corus, I was the one in the most danger. A criminal has to be stopped, especially after his second kill in about three days. At this rate, he could have half the mots in Corus killed within the few months that it normally takes to catch a serial killer.

Achoo raced ahead and I easily followed her. A lot of people stepped aside as I ran, watching me with delight. I got a few encouragements and a few insults like most Dogs do while under a chase. I didn't care. I just needed to catch the cove.

To my disappointment, he had used the water again. I tried my luck and crossed the Mark bridge and Achoo picked up the scent again. We ran through more parts of the city, ones not as familiar to me as others as Achoo sped into a full on sprint. She seemed to know how badly I wanted this and I thanked the stars that Pounce wasn't here lecturing me.

Rosto would've been screaming at me and calling me mad. I didn't have time to think about how upset he would be about this. He knew that I was a Dog first before a woman. I fought before I fled. I hoped that he understood that and that's why he loved me for it.

Unfortunately, the cove's scent led us back to the water and I knew then, that he had probably crossed a few times or maybe just entered the water and traveled down the stream but staying on the same part of land. I stared at Achoo and ordered her to come. We met Tunstall back at the crime scene still evaluating the bodies. Another red marked pin on my map, I noted sourly.

Again, the woman had very bright eyes and blonde hair. She was obviously scared when she had died- a stab wound to the heart. Tunstall glared at me, "Cooper, what do you think you are doing? Running off like that when clearly you are the killer's target!"

"I know, I didn't follow orders Tunstall. I was a bad Dog," I whispered although my blood was filled with anger. I wanted to chase him but I wasn't sure what I would do with the Dog/murderer once I actually got him. I feared the worst after all that had happened.

Tunstall sighed and rubbed his eyes, "You acted like a Dog, Beka. But you had me worried. You aren't invincible and Rosto can't protect you all the time." He had lowered his voice on the last line so only I could hear him.

I glared, "I take care of myself Tunstall. I don't rely on anyone." I hoped my lying skills had gotten better because I realized now how much I did need Rosto. I needed a face that didn't remind me of my job or my life as a Dog. I needed Rosto, who somehow made me feel strong as regular Beka Cooper without the gear to hide behind.

Tunstall raised a hand, catching on to my anger which has gotten worse. "Let's eat. We've been dismissed from the scene and I'm starving." My own stomach grumbled in agreement and I knew on this topic, I couldn't argue with Tunstall. A Dog has to eat after all.

We ate a light meal and then made it back to the kennel in time to get a swing of Goodwin's upset mood. "Cooper, here now!" She had barked the order in three words and that was enough to tell me not to hesitate or do anything illogical because it could get me killed with Goodwin's anger.

"Yes Sergeant Goodwin?" I bowed my head and kept my eyes off of her. She was more than her usual angry self. Then I remembered she hated when I didn't look at her so I lifted my head and tried pretending to be strong.

"How dare you chase after a criminal like that without orders from your Senior Dog? I should take away your badge and make you a Puppy again. Would you like the stripe back?" All of the bodies in the building where staring at us without trying to hide it.

"I'm sorry, Sergeant Goodwin. I thought I was doing the right thing chasing after the murderer who has killed two people in the past three days." She let out a breath of frustration because I knew I had her there. With everyone listening she couldn't say otherwise.

"I was just worried Cooper, you know me." She gave me a weak smile as she began to calm down. "Clearly, he's sending you a message. I'd pay attention and always have my guard up." I nodded my head, "Nico offered to take you home."

I sighed as the gangly, red-headed Dog I had come to call friend walked into view. "Hey Beka, how are you?" He was timid as usual, even around me. I gave a weak smile and shrugged. He seemed to light up when I smiled at him. "Are you ready to go home?"

"Yeah," I replied. We walked outside and headed back. When we reached the Dancing Dove, I was surprised when Nico led me to my old home across the street. He stared at me as I started heading towards the Dancing Dove's side entrance that only Rosto, Kora, Eskren, Phelan, Annika, and I knew about.

"Where are you going Beka?" Nico called out, staring at me. I didn't want to explain that I was living with the Rogue. Nice wouldn't approve first of all because he despised the Court and second of all, I had to keep where I was living mostly a secret."

"For a walk," I called over my shoulder, leaving Nico standing in the street.


	8. Chapter 8

Tuesday, October 9, 247

Noon

Rosto managed to sneak into my room last night after I stepped into my room. "Go back to Court," I muttered to him, too upset that the killer had gotten away once again. He leaned against the opening to my balcony with his arms crossed.

I gave him an equal stare but that no longer bothered him. Rosto frowned and stepped more into the room, "The Court doesn't matter Beka- it goes on well without me." He was the Rouge, the Court was suppose to revolve around him. Sighing I avoided his gaze, he would already know about the chase. He had plenty of spies within the city and I'm sure he had me watched when he wasn't around.

"Rosto," I murmured, "Don't say that." I peered at him through the corner of my eyes as I began removing my Dog belt. I placed it on my dresser and caught Rosto moving towards me from behind the window. It was a good thing I saw him because if he had snuck up on me I would've hurt him.

He had his hands in his pockets and he stood behind me, just observing me. Shivers traveled up and down my spine. "Beka-," he rolled his eyes at me. I managed a pathetic smile that showed him I was in no mood for playing. As if he could read my mind, Rosto stepped forward and went straight to the point he had been trying to make.

Spinning me on my heels, he pulled me into a tight embrace and held me closely. I could feel his heart as he pressed his lips against the top of my head, "Please don't scare me like that Beka. Ever again or I will have my men walk by your side while you're on duty." Rosto? Scared? Those were two words I didn't even consider to belong in the same sentence.

Wrapping my arms tightly around his waist, I laughed, "If you do that Rosto then I don't think we can do this anymore." I heard him chuckle in my ear lightly but I could tell he was still worried. I pulled my head back so I could stare up at him, enjoying the way our bodies were touching.

"I do like this," he murmured, "but you need to be safe. This Dog is clearly after you, sweet. You can't go chasing after a killer. Do you think the mouse goes looking for the cat?" He kissed my lips lightly and I felt warm tingles all over my body.

"Maybe if the mouse had a good guard dog and a cat," I joked. Achoo and Pounce both tilted their heads listening from the corner of the bedroom. I watch as Pounce stood up and opened the door with his powers and called Achoo after him. Soon they left. "And I have you," I whispered once the door was shut again.

Rosto raised an eyebrow at that. "You always have me love," he gave me a reassuring grin as I rested my head against his head. "Rest now," he whispered, picking me off my feet without even trying. I was still in my Dog uniform but it didn't matter. He rested me on the bed.

"Stay," I whispered, pulling at his sleeve, suddenly tired just from his touch. Rosto didn't pull away or refuse, instead, he slipping in next to me and wrapped his arms around me in a protective cocoon. My head buried just under his chin and against his chest. "I really do love you Rosto."

I was half-asleep now, but I wasn't ashamed. My own hands wrapped around him. "I know, Beka, I know." I wished he said my name one more time. Slowly, listening to his breathing, I fell into a deep sleep that was the best I could ever remember.

And when I woke up, Rosto was there.


	9. Chapter 9

Wednesday, October 10, 247

After shift

At breakfast, Eskren and I went into a deep conversation about Dogs who were assigned to the Cesspool besides the ones I already knew about. Yesterday, we had gone to the courts and presented our cases. I hadn't been in awhile so I had been pretty rusty at speaking up and not embarrassing Tunstall for having me as a partner.

When I finished, I learned by heart all the names of the twenty or so night Dogs who worked the Cesspool but I also had to learn Day dog names because the rapist/killer could've been off duty when he killed the girls. I went up to my room to reassemble my map and look through the records I had received from Goodwin.

I considered telling her about the possibility that the criminal was a Dog but she was like Tunstall too much in her belief in the loyalty of Dogs. I knew though that some citizens, some people, believe they are above the law- especially those who enforce it. I learned that last year when Pearl broke the rules of the Court just to get what she wanted. In return, she dug her own grave.

I looked through the names of Dogs who had recently gotten new uniforms. Both Nico and his partner Remy requested new pieces so I would have to ask Nico about it. I opened the doors to the balcony and held out some crumbs. A few of my pigeons flew in including Clumsy who still bore the soul of a murdered mot.

"Said he liked girls but girls never liked him, especially one mot who caught his eyes when she started training as a Dog. She was like no other girl, he said, and then he began saying in my ear, 'Beka, Beka' once he started doing-," I pushed Clumsy far away from me and let him eat a few crumbs near the edge of the balcony. I wouldn't hear any more of it.

But the mot kept talking and I kept hearing, "He said he loved me- well not me really, but that Dog Beka Cooper. I remember her, she was a nice girl, and I pitied her for what he would do to her once he finally got her because it will be worse than what happened to me." Curse my stupid magic that let me talk to the dead. I rather never know these things as the mot soul began to cry, scream, and plead as she relived the last moments of her life.

"You all right Beka?" I shot my head up towards the door to find Kora and Aniki staring at me from the open frame. Achoo and Pounce made their way through their legs. Achoo licked my face and Pounce sat beside me. I was leaning against the railing of the balcony farthest away from Clumsy.

"Oy, Beka, I don't think I've ever seen you this distraught before. You're always twitching and nervous- more than usual that is." They entered the room to sit beside me. Kora pet Achoo while Aniki pet Pounce. Aniki's eyes watched me, "The only time I see you happy in the slightest bit is when Rosto is around. Isn't that right Kora?"

"Always been like that if you ask me, your eyes just light up with the sight of him. If I don't know a mot in love than I am hardly a mot in a love at all either." At the moment, the words had shocked me. I knew Eskren and Kora had been lovers but I had never considered them close enough to be in love. Now though, I can believe because together they were perfect.

"Beka, if you were to marry Rosto would he take your last name because he hasn't got one? Rosto Cooper has a very nice ring to it if you ask me. And can I be maid of honor?" Kora smacked Aniki on the head and I laughed.

"It's only been a few days- well, a year if you honestly think about because you two were so together without being actually together. But Rosto and Beka will probably be the last to talk about marriage." Kora gave me a smile and winked. I hoped she was doing that because she was trying to move on from the subject. I did not want to talk about me getting married, I'd rather talk about what's going on with the Dogs and the street.

"Rosto has probably thought about it though," Aniki pointed out. "After he-," Kora covered Aniki's mouth with her hand. I glared between the two of them. They obviously knew something I didn't but I shrugged it off. I had more important worries.

At shift, Tunstall and I had to chase a mot through the lower cities as usual. I had her accomplice pinned against the wall with his hands behind his back so I could cuff them. "Listen," the cove muttered against the brick of the wall, "I've got a silver in my pocket. It's clean." Everyone knew about the false coins from last year and many of them were still appearing in the stream of the money. As it was, times were pretty bad. "Or I can give you information on the killer after ye."

I froze, the cove was charged with stealing, he probably didn't do it on a daily basis but only out of desperation. Tunstall had told me to accept a bribe from someone like him but I wasn't in the mood until after what he just said. "I'm listening. If I like your information, I'll let you go."

The cove was about four inches taller than me and pretty bulky. If it weren't for the fact that I was a trained Dog, he could've have easily overpowered me. He laughed half-heartedly before saying, "He started killing when you were in Port Caynn, for the longest time though the Dogs refused to call it serial killings because the women were of different appearances and social statures. An informant told me, he started this, when he learned of you and a Mr. Dale Rowan." I pushed the man against the brick. I didn't like the mention of Dale.

"Listen! Geez, you've got a temper. No wonder they call you Rottweiler like they do." The man coughed and I loosened my grip to show I was calm and listening. "All right, so he's a young Dog is all I know. Somewhere between a junior Dog and a recently made senior Dog. His partner is a drunk and spends time in the bars mostly so he patrols alone. Will you release me now?"

I let go of his clothes and the cove ran off. He had given me good enough information. It was a man between my age and maybe just under twenty-five. That was still a lot of Dogs but it ruled out any of the seniors with respectable histories or who had trained as a Puppy with Tunstall. Also, even though it made me mad, gave me the definite answer that it was my fault for these girls dead, the killer had started after he heard about Dale and I.

Tunstall found me with the mot he had been chasing. When he noticed I was emptied handed he stared at me, "I hope you got a nice bribe or got hurt Cooper." Tunstall was breathing hard from the run but otherwise appeared fine. The mot was complaining and spitting on the ground.

"Better, information. The killer is between my age and twenty-five and he started when Goodwin and I were in Port Caynn." Tunstall nodded his head as we headed towards Jane Street to drop the mot off where she belonged. I explained that apparently the killings were considered random even though they were part of a serial killer's list.

"All that paperwork that I did and I couldn't even catch on that they were related." Tunstall muttered angrily. "Good thing I've got you for a partner Cooper, you've got the gift to gain information from almost anything." I shrugged off the complement as the mot stared at me.

"It's your fault my daughter's dead," she whispered in fear.

Then, right in front of my eyes, she broke out into tears.


	10. Chapter 10

Thursday, October 11, 247

Noon

I visited the woman during Day Shift. She was left in one of the common prisons were the drunks and petty thieves stayed for the night or until their hearing. She stared at me through the bars with red-stained eyes and frayed gray hairs. She seemed familiar to me.

"You stupid mutt," she harshly whispered at me. "It's your fault my Katherine was murdered by that lying, murderer. She was but fifteen! How dare you even show your face." The woman broke out into a new fit of sobs.

"Miss, I'm trying to find the cove who did it but I can't be sure unless I get all the information I can. Is there anything you can tell me?" I hand her a handkerchief and she takes it. She pats her tears away and even blows her nose. When she offers it back I lift a hand, she can gladly keep it.

"Well, Cooper, I supposed I shouldn't really blame you. It's the man whose out killing them whose fault it is. Still, he's doing all of this because of you. My youngest daughter was with Katherine. She said that night that Katherine met a strange man." The woman looked around and leaned closer to me to whisper, "Dressed like a dog, he was. They went off into the alley way and my youngest came home. She assumed they had gone to the man's home. My eldest, as I am ashamed to say, did that often. She didn't come home though and it took some drunkard passing out on her body for them to finally find her."

"Did you daughter get a description that I could use?" The woman shook her head and I frowned. That would be the cursed luck I've ever had. "Why have you been stealing, if I may ask?"

"Katherine's money helped pay the rent. I don't make enough to support the family since my husband died out at sea. My youngest daughter and her brother are still at home, probably with hungry stomachs." She cried a bit more.

"I'll bring them some food," I offered easily. I had to do something for her, after all, her daughter died because of a man trying to get me. "Give me their names, their address, and something only you'll know so they know I'm not a stranger."

"Bless you, Cooper. I'm sorry I was so harsh to you before. Liza is my daughter and Jeremy is the baby boy. They live at twenty-fourth Weiyn street. Tell them that their mother was once a gypsy who played flute for a giant's parade. It was a story I use to tell them and somehow, they always thought I was the character. My name is Helena Jonice. And if you could please, miss, look at my daughter's files. I think you are the only one who can stop him."

I nod my head and make sure to do everything that I promise to do.

I knock on the door and a voice comes from behind, "Who is it?" The voice is definitely a young girl. When I think of what to say, I hear her reply to my silence, "I have a knife and I'm not afraid to hurt you if you have bad intentions. My mother is upstairs sleeping but she wakes easily and she has a pretty fair shot with a bow and arrow." I bet she had been trained to say that no matter what. I almost believed her lie it was so good.

"My name is Beka Cooper. I'm here with food upon request from your mother who was a gypsy that played flute for a giant's parade. Your name is Liza and I hope Jeremy is still there as well." The door flung open before I could say anything else. The girl, who was about ten, really hungry stared up at me.

I held in front of me the basket of breads and fruits that I had gathered from the stocks at the Dancing Dove. The girl smiled up at me, "Momma sent you?" I nodded my head. She quickly reached out and grabbed the basket before I could change my mind (which I wouldn't of course). Just then, I heard a meow and Pounce was stepping out from behind me to greet the children.

The young boy grabbed an apple and took a bite. As juice dripped down his chin, he stared at Pounce and smiled. _When did you get here?_ I asked him lightly as the children sat down and ate right there on the front porch. I watched them to make sure they were okay as they did so.

_Well, I was watching to make sure you didn't get hurt._ I rolled my eyes but Pounce purred light before replying, _Better me than Rosto. He is _much _more protective than I._ I sighed knowing Pounce was right. It took a lot to convince Rosto that didn't need him at the moment to deliver the food. I figured the children might be scared of him- being the Rogue and all. Besides, this was something I was obligated to do, not him.

"Will you come back?" The girl asked, handing me back the empty basket. I nodded my head.

"Until your mother is able to bring the food herself," I promised easily. Liza smiles and then pokes at Jeremy to stand up. "I'm sorry about your sister," I reply quickly. Liza's smile disappears and I regret saying anything.

"Thank you, but I think it's best my brother and I go inside now. City isn't safe anymore," then they went to close the door and it scared me when not one single part of me didn't disagree with what she had said.

The city was truly not safe.

After shift

I enter the Dancing Dove through the front entrance. I feel like pretending I am here for the pleasure of being at the Court. In reality, I am here for the pleasure of watching Rosto. He sits on a wooden throne that was very modest and common. A man is there in front of him bowing. He talks about his life stock being poisoned.

The man offers a gift to Rosto but the Rogue refuses. Instead he says, "I will send one of my men to check your live stock. The only price you have to pay me is the knowledge that the food you provide for the city through your animals is once again healthy. Return when that is so." I see the man slip his gift away- a few coopers as if that was all he had.

That's why Rosto was a good Rogue.

Another man steps forward and bows, "I know you're already searching, but my daughter was killed a few weeks ago. I ask that you search for the killer behind all of these murders of young women. He will not stop- not until he kills a certain Dog. I ask too that you offer her up to him. Hopefully, in the event that he might give up." Rosto frowned and he was clearly mad. I step farther into the corners as if someone who knew the killer was after me, liked the sound of the man's idea, and tried to take me. I didn't have the strength to put up a fight after chasing among the streets again after a few thieves.

"For your first, I will accept. As to you second, I decline." _No Rosto!_ I think,_ If they learn it's because we're together, they'll use me to get to you. Stop!_ Of course, I couldn't stop him, I couldn't say any of this out loud. "As a community, we can't turn against each other when a killer is about- that is what he wants. Even though some of you here don't like the Dogs, they simply do their jobs. This girl that the killer is after is a victim just like the rest of us. I have men searching for the killer, I assure you. It is my top priority."

"That's because you're sleepin' with her aren't you?" A slurred voice carries through the crowd. I gasp as well as most of the audience. We all turn to watch as Niko stumbled in front of Rosto's throne. Rosto is glaring down at him. "You always have a soft spot for Beka don't cha? Always comin' to her rescue as if you're some knight when you're the filthy Rogue!" Someone, angered by Niko's ignorance, broke through the crowd and punched him in the face.

"Niko!" I screamed and pushed through the crowd. He was still dressed in his Dog uniform. He was lying on the ground still talking about Rosto and I. The things he said made me want to hit him myself. "You've had too much to drink, you crazy fool. In one of your pets again I see." Niko shook his head and kept talking. I covered his mouth and helped him stand up.

I then led him outside and when the fresh air hit us, he stopped talking. "What is your problem Niko?" I asked stubbornly. He stared at me and shrugged. Oh sure, now he was silent of course but where everyone can hear him he's saying things about Rosto and I that weren't completely true. (We hadn't actually canoodled).

"Just trying to point out that the Dog is after the same thing of the Rogue. He's good at lying, he's probably the killer. He was pretty angry about you and the Dale Rowan guy, whose also a scummer in my opinion Beka." Niko crossed his arms.

"I don't want to bother with you," I waved my hand goodbye, "Don't come back Niko. You just make yourself look ridiculous when you're that drunk. I like you better when you're sober." Then I entered the Dancing Dove again and headed straight towards my bedroom without catching a single person's eyes (except for maybe one).

I had changed into a nightgown when a knock came at my door and then Rosto walked in. He stared at me, "Friend of yours?" He was teasing lightly and smiled. I peered over his shoulder hoping no one had seen him leave the Court to follow me. You can never know though in a room so large filled with so many people.

"Nope, I'm off to bed." To prove my point, I stood up and went to lie on the bed. Rosto soon followed and laid down next to me. Since he had first slept in the bed with me, we hadn't stopped. It was nice to at least go to sleep knowing he was right beside me while I dreamed.

"Me too," he wrapped an arm around my waist and kissed my lips. "Funny that the Dog was sort of right about us. We technically are _sleeping_ together." I smiled, a bit too exhausted to hit him for the joke.

"Sometimes, I don't get Niko. He's a fair bit strange, but he's just a Junior Dog like me. He's got a lot to learn. He'll make some girl happy." I whispered, my eyes shut.

"Beka," Rosto murmured. "I think he's hoping that girl is you." I heard the slight edge of jealousy in his voice. I smiled before letting out another yawn.

"Don't worry Rosto, no one compares to you."

As I drifted off into sleep with him, I heard him whisper.

"Good to know love, good to know."


	11. Chapter 11

Friday, October 12, 247

Morning

Early morning after waking up, I was going to leave Rosto to go find Nico and complain to him more. Only, when I moved out from under Rosto's arm, he woke up. "Mmm, Beka. Don't go please." Rosto never begged and he woke up pretty fast (comes with being the Rogue) so he was completely serious.

"I have to go find Nico and smack the little rat around." I was about to step out of bed when he lunged for me and pulled me back. He buried his face into the crook of my neck. He kissed me and I laughed, "Rosto! Stop!" He began tickling my sides and caressing me lightly. My leg lifted up to wrap around his waist and I pushed off with my elbows. I found myself on top of him now. He raised an eyebrow at me. I smirked, "I have to go."

"Doesn't seem like you want to." He whispered. I ran a hand through my loose hair free of the spikes. Rosto's hands were at my hips just under the hem of my shirt. "Stay Beka, the drunk Dog can wait. He's probably sleeping his hangover."

"Well, I'll smack him awake." I replied. Rosto adjusted himself so that he was sitting up and I was in his lap. He kissed at the v-neck of my shirt and I blushed. "Rosto," I hissed. "I have to get my revenge." Nico speaking like he did in front of the entire Rogue. Ugh, he had another thing coming.

Rosto kept kissing my chest but eventually, I used my hand to move him back up towards my lips. His hands traveled up the hem of my shirt to feel my bare back. He moaned against while he pressed his lips against mine. I pulled back for a moment and gave him a smile, "I have to go."

"Promise you'll come back?" he raised his eyebrows. "I'll be waiting if you do." He gave me a smile and I kissed him as my answer. "And we better continue right where we left off." I kissed him even more. When I pulled back he smiled, "I like where this is leading too." I wouldn't admit out loud that I liked where it was leading too.

I stepped off of the bed finally and began to change into my clothes. I kept on my undergarments but I could tell Rosto was enjoying it. When I began braiding my spike into my hair I heard Rosto stand up. Suddenly, his hands were pulling the spike. "You aren't going anywhere dangerous. You're visiting a drunk Dog. I want you ready as soon as you come back." He kissed the curve of my neck. "I love you Beka Cooper."

"I love you too Rosto."

Sunday, October 14, 247

At home, night

I never made it home to Rosto…going to visit Nico was a big mistake. I had made it to his home and began pounding on his door. "Nico! Open the door!" I heard a groan as the door was fumbled with until being pulled open. Nico stared up at me in surprise.

"Beka? What are you doing here?" I didn't give him a chance to respond. Instead, I smacked him across the face. He stumbled backwards and I stepped into his house. He held his face, "What was that for?"

"How dare you insult me? How dare you insult Rosto?" I punched him in the arm as hard as I could. Nico rubbed his arms and stared at me. "I hate you Nico! I thought we were friends and then you went on about how I'm sleeping with Rosto! It's not true…not yet." Nico stared at me in shock.

"You're an idiot Beka! The Rogue? You're going to canoodle with the enemy? Geez, Beka, you're too good for him." Looking closer, Nico didn't look like he was suffering from a hangover. Before I could understand that he wasn't, he had me pressed against a wall. He held my wrists above my hand with one strong grip and began removing all of my weapons.

"Nico," I tried kicking him but he avoided it easily. He knew all of the moves a Dog knew and knew how to parry them. "What are you doing?" I know it sounded dumb but then, I needed to hear an excuse.

Nico dragged me away from the pile of weapons I had kept on the floor. He suddenly he pressed my stomach against another wall and forced my hands behind my back. He was still dressed in his Dog's uniform and used the handcuffs on his belt to restrain me. "They were all so pretty, very pretty but never beautiful or extraordinary. Never like you."

"Stop Nico, please let me go." I began thrashing my legs but with my hands restrained I knew I couldn't do anything now against a trained Dog. "I don't love you." I had told him repeatedly. His hands were fumbling with my clothes and running through my hair. He pushed down on the ground.

"But you will," he whispered.

All I recall of the next day was Nico forcing me to canoodle with him. He had a back room in his basement. He went to work at the night I went to visit him. I sat in the corner still tied up, without clothes, and cut up. I looked around for weapons I could use. It was impossible to find, Nico had completely cleaned out the room. I went for screaming.

On Saturday morning or afternoon, I heard someone come to the front door. Nico left me, got changed while I cried, and went to answer it. I heard voices. "Where is she?" It was a loud harsh yell, no one other than Rosto. Another voice rang out the same questions. It was Tunstall. They were working together. A Dog besides me and the Rogue. Interesting.

I stood up and began banging myself against the door still crying my head off. The only clothing I had was the pregnancy charm. I heard the argument increase. I fought harder and began screaming for his name. "Rosto!" Over and over again, as I began to throw myself against the door. I heard the cracking of the wood. My shoulder became splintered up. I stood at the opposite wall and ran once more. The wood moaned and creaked until the door finally gave and I fell on the ground. "Rosto!" I screamed. The fighting kept going, they couldn't hear me.

I ran up the stairs to find Tunstall and Rosto fighting Nico. "Rosto," I finally collapsed on the ground and began crying for real.

"Beka," Rosto stopped fighting and came to me. Tunstall kept fighting against Nico. Rosto undid the handcuffs that had chafed my wrists and then protectively wrapped me up. I felt stupid and weak. Then, I watched the worst seen ever. Tunstall took a second to look at me and Nico took advantage and made a run for it. Tunstall fell on the ground from Nico colliding with him and I heard Rosto growl, "I can't leave you." Nico seemed to know Rosto wouldn't leave me now and ran out into the open streets.

Rosto covered me in a blanket and picked me up. I let him carry me home in the open streets were people stared. A Dog and the Rogue they were saying or sometimes our names, Beka and Rosto. A few people were crying out with relief that I was back even if it had only been just a day since I was gone. "I'm sorry," I croaked with a dry throat.

Rosto shushed me and brought me to my room. I instantly fell asleep. I woke up this morning feeling more miserable than I thought possible. Rosto sat in the corner of the room looking very grim and I knew. They hadn't caught Nico yet. He had escaped for the moment.

"When did you know to go to Nico's?" I asked.

"Knew all along, it just took Tunstall some convincing that the bastard had you. I'm sorry Beka. I loved you but I let you done. I wouldn't be surprised if you hated me." Rosto wouldn't even look at me. I had cut all over my face from Nico and from hitting the door.

"I don't hate you Rosto. You saved me. I love you. It's Nico I hate." Sore and in pain, I went to him and realized beside the bandages and my necklace, I was naked. I went to sit on his lap.

"Beka?" Rosto was shocked. "What are you doing?" He raised his hands in the air, he wouldn't even touch me and he looked at me as if I as crazy.

"Keeping my promise. This _is_ where we left off isn't it?" Rosto was still hesitant but he placed his hands on my waist and gently held me. "Rosto, I wanted you before anything happened. I still want you. Take me to bed." I kissed him assuredly on the lips.

Rosto kissed back and then carried me off to bed.


	12. Epilogue

Monday, October 29, 247

After shift

Nothing…absolutely nothing since he got away but even that was not the extent of my problems. There was only one issue that I currently faced that held more importance over Nico, who was now the Dog criminal known throughout the entire town and was forced to lay low in order to stay alive since everyone was looking for his face.

Rosto…he was my problem- well, not necessarily him but the fact that everyone knew about him and I. There was no longer a way to hide it completely after he had carried me through the streets like he had after he rescued me. I wasn't even the Dog who was raped by another. I was just the Dog sleeping with the Rogue even though we had not confessed to anyone about our canoodling.

The first night, he was hesitant and careful because he was scared that I would hate him like I hated and despised Nico. I didn't know how to explain to him that I needed someone to love me and the only one who could do that for me was Rosto, always. Even if Dale were here or if I was still with him, a part of me knew that only Rosto could take the broken pieces that I was and put them back together.

This morning I woke in his room, curving perfectly into the shape of his body. I shifted a bit, just to get comfortable but Rosto easily woke up. "Sorry," I said, running a string of curses through my head. Rosto needed his sleep. Last night he had been out with his men looking for Nico. I was still on forced leave to recover from the event that I had been through. Going insane, I found myself sitting in the Court eating and sipping water to watch Rosto work in the far corner, in the dark where I could not be seen. Even though we weren't seen publically together, the rumors still traveled.

"Today you return to the streets," he paused for a moment, "My sweet Dog." I stared at his hand that was part of the arm I rested my head on. The fingers twirled about, the wrist was slacked, and the entire figure hung a few inches above my face. Then, I turned my head to look at him and his fingers were twining my hair.

"I bet that's what they're saying on the streets- Rosto the Rogue and Beka his sweet Dog," I muttered with a grin. Rosto chuckled with pride. I wanted to smack him but I held back. Instead, I sat up, pushing his hand away from my hair, holding the blanket up to my bare chest, and only staring at him over my shoulder. Rosto's hand was now playing with the loose strands. His eyes traveling up and down the curve of my back. I knew he liked that, if he was going to act like it was funny that everyone knew about us then I was going to tease. An eye for an eye.

"Come now love, don't play tricks on me. I know every one in the book," he replied. Damn, he was crafted and skilled with what he did. He sat up beside me, his bare chest being revealed as the blanket fell. Now he was the one teasing me- if only we were fighting- I would win at that. Seducing was a whole other story. His hands rested on my shoulders and then traveled down my arms. I shivered and he smiled. "Who's winning now?" He whispered.

"We'll see when I do this," I responded. I jumped out of the bed. I didn't try swinging my hips or try to be anything that wasn't me. Rosto told me he loved me for me, Beka the Dog not anyone else. I walked like that of the guardswoman I was. I could feel his eyes watching me, "Enjoying the view?"

"No fair," Rosto pouted from the bed, "Get over here Beka or I'll make you." I stood for a moment, my backside turn towards him. I laughed and began to get into my clothes. I heard him groan in displeasure.

When I was dressed into my day clothes, I went back to him. "You need to sleep Rosto. I want you to be rested for tonight." He smirked. I reached a hand out and played with his long, blonde hair. His hand went my wrist and felt my pulse. "I've got to find Tunstall. Spend the day to catch up. I missed working," I informed him.

"I know love, I know," Rosto whispered, pressing my palm against his lips.

"Anything?" I asked, "About Nico?" I should've been traumatized about what had happened but Rosto quickly pulled me out. I found myself able to focus on the man I loved instead of the man who I despised.

"No," there was a deep growl to his voice. His eyes darkened and he stared away from my face. "I'm so sorry Beka. I apologize for not being able to find the stupid rat." Rosto's grip tightened a bit on my wrist. Catching himself, he softened and tried smiling, "I love you Beka."

"You know very well I feel the same." I said before kissing him quickly on the lips for a goodbye. I had work to do, real Dog work. Three weeks of going to dust spinners and feeding pigeons and I was ready to turn crazy.

"It wouldn't hurt to say it every now and then, Rosto joked. I was halfway through the door and he was loud enough for the breakfast group to hear us. We rarely ever went down to visit them anymore. It wasn't that we didn't want to be around our friends, it was just that Rosto and I had lost so much time already that we wanted to keep as much as we could to ourselves. Everyone seemed to understand that perfectly well.

"I love you, Rosto the Piper."

***

"To be honest, the streets have been quiet since Nico was found out," Tunstall informed me. We walked through the busy streets of the Cesspool. He gave me a detailed report during the day after I feed my pigeons which I did in the early morning after leaving Rosto to sleep in bed.

"Drats," I replied. "I was looking for some new scent to catch." Achoo barked a happy reply beside me. I was positive she was searching for a new adventure of sorts. Tunstall shot me a look, "I never said I wanted another killer with a secret love for me. I just said I need a chase." At that moment there was a large crash in the alley and a cry of help.

"Looks like you've gotten you're wish," Tunstall replied with a laugh. Then, we were together as a team going after the Rat who, from what we saw, was trying to steal from a woman. I ran forward while Tunstall took the back in case of another thief. Achoo was beside me, smart enough to look for lookouts.

We eventually caught the man and I restrained him. Tunstall gave me a smile when he caught up, "I'm getting old."

"Too old for this?" I asked him.

"Never," there was an acknowledgement shared between us. There was too much love in this job that we both had. The Rat was mumbling unpleasant insults at us from under his breath. I had heard them all before except…

"Rogue whore," he muttered. I stopped and stared at the man. We had been walking back to the Jane Street Kennel. The man noticed my reaction and mumbled the same insult. Tunstall hadn't heard but Achoo was growling a bit at understand what the man just said to me. I was at two choices, pretend nothing happened and let the man believe he was right or react by hitting him and still let him believe he was right.

Instead, to my surprise, Achoo bit the man's leg and I stared at him, "She doesn't like it when people jump to conclusions." Then, I was pushing him along in the same manner that I had before he ever insulted me like that.

At the kennel, after dropping off the Rat and filling in my report, Tunstall and Goodwin pulled me aside. "Don't badger me about having larger duties, I want to know how you are Cooper, after what happened." Goodwin had visited often enough to know I was fine. I was stronger once I had Rosto to hold on to.

"I've learned that as a Dog, I will have to fight hard because I can only know of my own loyalty to justice. Nico, I had considered to be one of us, but he wasn't. He isn't the only one." Tunstall nodded his head. He knew I wasn't referring to him or Goodwin in what I had said.

"Well, good." Goodwin nodded her head before hesitating. She made a clucking noise as if thinking and going through her mind as to what to say next. "About what they've been saying in the streets- I don't care if it's true or not Beka but know that if you get into some trouble with him, it's your own fault. Also, if he's caught breaking the laws, which as the king of thieves he's bound to do, you're obligated to turn him in. I don't care if you love him."

That got me a laugh, "Goodwin, I'm a dog before I'm a woman. I think with my head before my heart." Goodwin smiled. The response was exactly what she wanted to hear and it was the truth. Rosto knew never to mix his business with me. I wouldn't hold back on dragging him to jail if I ever caught him breaking the laws. "Now that I'm back," I continued, "What are we going to do about Nico?"

In a deep discussion in Goodwin's office, we set up a small group of Dogs that would specifically search for him. The Port Caynn Dogs had been alerted, Nico most likely running there if he left town. Then, as the conversation grew lighter, Goodwin went on to say, "So Cooper, any baby Rostos going to be popping out any time soon?"

"Goodwin!" I practically shrieked.

Tunstall was laughing and I was glaring at the both of them. "Sorry but it had to be asked Cooper," Tunstall replied. "We're just wondering how serious you and Rosto are." Children?! How could they be talking about this? We were supposed to be on watch and Goodwin was supposed to be going through papers. Was I the only one who took my job seriously?

When I got home to Rosto, he was waiting for me in his room. I had officially moved to his after the one night we spent in mine. I brought up what Tunstall and Goodwin had asked me. In which I had responded that it was none of their business. "Well," Rosto suddenly droned on, "Where are you on that?"

"Three weeks Rosto, we've been together in that sense for just over three weeks and you want to know how I feel about children?" I was taking my hair out of the spike. I was so furious that I tore a few strands out. I winced and Rosto was suddenly beside me, taking the spike out for me.

"I know, Beka, don't you think I know? I've been counting every day and reliving each one. Even the days before we were canoodling. But I've thought a lot about the future as well. I see you holding our child, feeding pigeon with him or her. Showing him the dust spinners. Even having Tunstall and Goodwin, Eskren, our friends holding them in their arms. Pounce, you too." I watched as Pounce purred with pleasure from the balcony where he often sat and watched his stars.

All right, so maybe Rosto's words had me thinking but I wasn't going to admit that. Rosto's lips were on my neck. "Beka, the only thing I want from you is your love. I don't need a child but I want one if you do."

"Not now Rosto, not while I'm still working hard as a Junior Dog. Once I'm a Dog, I promise I'll think about it then." He didn't know how that image had just completely changed my entire mind. "But," I started with my doubts, "what would happen to a child of a Dog and the Rogue. Would they ever be safe?"

Rosto wrapped his arms around me. "Is any child safe? Is any life not fragile? We can all go someday Beka but there are things we do because it's worth living for."

"Like what?" I knew what he would say, I just wanted to hear it.

"Like raising a child, that is ours and watch as they begin their own life, loving them, the proof of our own love beating in that child's heart. Like you, right now before me, loving me. Those two things are the ones I think of. I am the Rogue yes, but that's the man before you just like the woman in front of me is not a Dog."

I knew exactly what he meant. He was just Rosto and I was just Beka. There would be times when people would confuse us as the Rogue and a Dog but we knew who we were to each other. He was the man I loved and I was the woman he loved. We wouldn't make things complicated and I realized what Rosto did that no one else ever did for me- he made me see the part of me that wasn't the Dog.

My entire life I worked to being a Dog, to being a guardswoman getting justice. Rosto brought out the woman in me who, had I lived a different life, would've been married with children by now. He brought out the part of me that wanted life in the sense of a family, a husband and child. Instead of the girl who wanted to serve justice, around Rosto, I was Beka Cooper falling in love.

And he wasn't the Rogue. He was Rosto the man who wanted a wife and children. He didn't want to be a thief or deal with other issues.

"Rosto," I turned to face him. "You're right." He opened his mouth to say something, probably expecting the Dog side of me to fight what he was saying. Instead, the real me, the part of me that I barely knew existed, was speaking. I kissed him strongly against the lips. Then, so as not to say anything else, I grabbed the chain around my neck and before Rosto, I took it off. The pregnancy charm dangled between us for a second before I placed it on the dresser.

"You sure?" Rosto asked. I nodded my head.

"Believe it or not, it's what I want," I answered. I narrowed my eyes in a soft, thoughtful way as it hit me. This is what I really wanted. Sure, I would be a Dog, I could always be a Dog- nothing that I was about to do could change that. But I also wanted Rosto, I wanted to experience a life with him, the kind that involved watching our children grow old. Any problems that arose, we would face. Rosto and I were too people who fought for what we wanted- we could handle anything together.

"What about marriage?" Rosto asked with a smirk. "We'll keep it small and down low if you'll have me." I rolled my eyes and began to kiss him. Rosto backed off and smiled, "Seriously."

"We'll see," I replied before kissing him. Then, Rosto was laughing against my lips. I pulled away, "You are not making this any easier Rosto!" Suddenly, he was lifting me in the air and bringing me towards the bed. "What are you laughing at?"

"I was thinking back to all the times when we first knew each other. I knew you were so convinced that you would never end up with the likes of me. Look at us now Beka, you're the one pulling me in for more," he whispered. I grabbed his shirt and in fact, pulled him in.

"Stupid Rogue," I muttered.

"Sweet Dog," he replied. Both of us speaking with our lips crushed against each other.

Should this be my last entry- know that it was in the result of a happy beginning.

**Done…I'm sorry if this seems like a strange ending or if the characters seem OOC (I thought I put Beka wanting children in a way that didn't seem crazy but I'm the writer not the reader). I'm also sorry that this came so far after the rest. I felt there should be more closure with Rosto and Beka that led off into a different life or possible sequel if I ever become enlightened with more. The idea just for this chapter took a long time to think of.**

**THANKS YOU REVIEWERS AND READERS!!! I love you like the stars love the moon.**


	13. Counting Stars

_Dear Readers,_

_I apologize in advance. This is not a chapter to the story for which you have asked Fanfiction to alert you about. This is a special introduction to my first novel, __Counting Stars_, _which will be on sale June 1, 2011 on . You will find the web links up on my fanfiction profile by that day. For all of you who have been reading my work, this is a thank you—the summary of the book, plus the first chapter. I hope you enjoy it! You will have the choice of buying either the paperback, hardcover, or Ebook version._

_Sincerely,_

_Rose_

* * *

"In the end, it's all the same, just like the stars in the sky."

Annabel Hartman holds horrible secrets in her heart; she is the sole caretaker of her brother Ryan, her mother's killer is still haunting her, and she has a predetermined destiny she can't escape.

Annabel believes she is meant to be alone.

However, after moving to a new town, she becomes friends with the Alderics, four brothers with a curse as terrible as her own.

They reveal to her that each of them have the power of an element; earth, water, fire, and wind.

Annabel is instantly welcomed into their world and she begins to let them into hers. But as she gets closer to the Alderics, she begins to believe that meeting them was a part of the destiny she never wanted.

* * *

_Chapter 1_

"_**If you aren't strong, you'll die."**_

_I am cursed…_

_…I am destined to be alone._

_What else could explain the life I have been given?_

_I am a monster after all; I don't deserve anything more than what I have._

Before me was the familiar, red punching bag; I took a deep breath and shut my eyes. I focused on every muscle in my body. I began to slowly flex each one from my arms to my ankles. I let my thoughts dull down to a soft murmur as I focused only on this one hit that I was going to make. I inhaled when…

"Annabel! We're going to be late!" With a frustrated grunt, I went in for one solid kick to the bag. My leg connected with a loud smack into the center of the sack. I heard the black, plastic bottom scrap across the floor and, soon afterward, the usual thud as it smacked against the wall. My fists tightened as I stared at the inanimate enemy.

"I don't want to be here," I told no one but myself. With a soft shrug and a quick shake of my head to get my bangs out of my eyes, I turned around and placed my black converse sneakers on. As I tied my shoes, my thoughts turned back on into a constant roar like they had been ever since we moved here, into this dumb, awful house.

Just two weeks ago, my brother and I had moved here to some small suburban town that people never heard about. The day my mother told me we were moving was on my sixteenth birthday two and a half months ago. Not long after that, my mother died, and my father became an alcoholic. My brother and I still moved here to this house, but we were pretty much orphans as Dad entered rehab to deal with the drinking, and mom was buried in the cemetery back home. At the moment, we were living off the checks our father sent us and someday soon, the money I would earn through my job at a local restaurant in town. Right now though, being here in a new world was not exciting, especially considering the circumstances that my brother and I were forced into. The only choice I had now was to make sure I could protect him, and make everything better for him. I wasn't too concerned with myself.

"Annabel!" I heard again. I snapped back into reality.

"I'm coming," I called back, a bit of anger in my tone, which I instantly regretted. I grabbed my backpack, an army green messenger bag, and ran up the stairs with an easy sprint. My bag hit against my leg the entire way up as my hand reached for the doorknob. When I opened the door to the main floor, I saw my younger brother standing there, looking right at me impatiently.

"Pop's will be mad if you put another dent in the wall." Ryan said with a grin that was only a mere lift at the corner of his lips. He fiddled with his black framed glasses. "And he did say we weren't supposed to be late for school on our first day." I sighed and ran a hand through my brown hair. _Yeah, he said that before everything happened…I wondered what he would say now…_

"I know," I huffed. Why did Ryan seem more responsible than me? "Let's go, we do have to walk after all." I placed an arm around my brother's shoulders. He was only a few inches shorter than me, and in time, I would assume he would outgrow me. With that sad thought, I led us out the door, shut it behind us, and headed down the steps.

Here, where we lived now, was nowhere near home. Home was better than this ever could be. The green grass, the white-picket fences, the clean sidewalks, and small trees weren't as free, open, or loving as the ones back where we used to be, my family and I. Here it was copies of the same house all lined up, paved roads instead of dirt, and prep schools that made us wear uniforms. "Annabel," my brother was only eleven years old and still, he was more of an adult than I was. "Everything will be okay. Mom would've liked it here, so why can't you like it too?"

I cringed at the acknowledgment. "I can't…because," my eyes drifted down to our feet taking each step slowly, one at a time, "Because, mom would've made this place okay. She's not here to do that." _At least if she was still here, I could still have her, even if she didn't love me…At least, I'd feel like I had a purpose…_ I shook off my thoughts, knowing that it didn't matter if whether or not mom was here. I would still have my _purpose_.

"She did it for us, though," Ryan continued, "She did it because—," I clamped my hand over his mouth. We stopped walking as I kneeled down in front of him. I glared at him, with a cold stare that I wish I didn't have to use on him. My hand still pressed firmly against his lips.

"We _never_ speak of it," I whispered harshly. "_Never_, do you understand me?" Ryan nodded his head. His brown eyes were filling up with tears already. I dropped my hand from his mouth, which was trembling now. A gust of wind brushed his brown hair in front of his eyes as I looked away from him and at the bottom of a white fence mixing in with the green grass, "I'm sorry. But you ought to know better."_ My secret is a secret for a reason._

"I know, but," Ryan was hesitant, careful, "We never talk of it, even when we should." I patted his shoulder, in a way, telling him that we would discuss it some other time in private. His shoulders sagged, and his eyes went down to the sidewalk to watch our moving feet. I lifted my eyes up to the perfect blue sky with the clouds lazily rolling along. I felt like I had entered a nightmare, and I was the monster in the center spotlight.

"Let's just," I sighed and once again ran my hand through my long waves of hair. "Let's just get through today, okay? And tell you what, I'll show you some new fighting moves for you to work on." A smile, a small one at that, appeared on my brother's face as he fixed his glasses.,"Now come on," I said, once again placing a protective arm over my brother's shoulders, "As your sister, I have to make sure you make it to your middle school orientation."

As it was, we were just walking on the way to Hawthorne, a private school not far from home, when we ran into them.

"You've got some nerve, you know that!" Both Ryan and I lifted our heads towards the sound. At the corner of the sidewalk where we would have to cross, a group of teens suddenly appeared. The one in the front looked a bit annoyed with his hands shoved in his pockets, and his eyes clamped shut. He was biting his bottom lip while mumbling to himself. He was dressed in the Hawthorne uniform like Ryan.

Just behind him, the other three walked, and by the looks of it, they were all related. They had the same chins, noses, and even black feathery hair. The tallest of them had his hand on the shoulder of the smallest. Assuming he was the oldest, I quickly noted his dark green shirt with a brown tie and tan dress pants with brown leather shoes. His hair went down to the small of his back and was flowing about in the wind. He was slightly glaring at the one in the front, but not in a mean way, just a frustrated way as if he was used to dealing with this.

"Honestly, you need to relax. I hate you too, but it's not like we need _everyone_ to know," the voice was cold and smooth. It came from the second tallest boy, who was wearing the usual boy's uniform for Hawthorne too; a black vest with the crest, a white shirt and black tie, and black pants with black leather shoes. The youngest whose eyes were casted down on the ground also had the same clothing as his two brothers.

"Well!" The boy who was in front turned around to face them. His eyes were open now, and I was suddenly taken aback. Unlike the other three, whose eyes were all a deep forest green, his were a piercing blue that seemed too scary to be real. "I could care less. And _what_ are you staring at?" Suddenly, his eyes were on my brother and me. Instinctively, I pushed Ryan behind me while I glared at him.

"Nothing special," I retorted with a snide. I felt myself glare again as the three other boys snickered at my response. The one who had yelled at me stood up straighter and turned to face me with a shocked expression on his face. "Let's go Ryan, I have to take you to orientation." I softly grabbed my brother's wrist and quickly moved past the boys. I was in no mood for social interactions with anyone.

As we crossed the street towards the tall, looming building of Hawthorne Prep, I heard the group of boys talking. Apparently, they were incapable of whispering.

"Aiden, that girl totally embarassed you!"

"SHUT UP!"

"That was interesting."

"I SAID, 'SHUT UP!'"

I shook my head and kept moving until we were out of earshot. "You weren't very nice." Shocked, I looked down at Ryan who was staring forward. "You could've been nicer. You don't always have to let your anger get the best of you." _But my anger is all I have…_

I huffed, "Well, it's hard, all right? Besides, it's not like it matters. In this school, I'll probably never see any of them again." We pushed through crowds of people as I followed the signs that pointed towards the auditorium. I felt myself get agitated as I held tight onto Ryan's wrist so as not to lose him.

Ryan sighed, "You'll never learn will you Annabel?" His eyes casted down to the ground, and his shoulders sagged. I could tell how disappointed he was in me. Then, he muttered again to me as he stood at my side, "You'll never learn what it means to have a friend, will you?"

_Nope._

By then, I found the auditorium where all the seventh graders had to go for orientation with a legal guardian. Since my father was not available, the dean approved for me to take Ryan instead. Hawthorne Prep was two parts, a middle school and a high school, which meant Ryan and I had classes in the same building. "We're sitting back here." I led Ryan to the farthest corner of the auditorium, and we sat down. I placed my feet on the seat in front of me and crossed my arms. "I already hate it here."

Ryan sighed, "So easy to hate. So hard to love." Mom used to say the same exact thing when Ryan and I were younger.

I chose to ignore his statement and observed the room. There were two exits behind us on either side of the wide room. The seats were centered, and there were about twenty rows total. There was a stage set up, with a podium and microphone, and near it was a line of seats filled up with teachers. I shut my eyes and rested my head back, too frustrated to want to deal with any of this.

"Hello there," I jumped and lifted my head to see two of the boys that we had run into before. Up close now, I realized that the tall one had to be in his late-twenties or even early-thirties. He had a wide grin on his face as he pushed his long hair off his shoulder. "I'd thought this area would be empty. I'm not a fan of crowds, and I plan on sleeping. I've been to these already with my other brothers so…it gets quite repetitive by the second time." The smallest boy sat down next to Ryan and from behind the layers of long black hair, stared curiously.

"Who are you?" I demanded seeing as how, right now, these strangers were sitting next to my brother. My blood was boiling as I wondered how I could protect him in case of an attack. The older of the two smirked at me as if we were long lost friends and he was the only one who remembered.

"Annabel," Ryan whispered calmly, "You don't have to be so paranoid." He patted my hand with his own, just like mom used to do whenever I got angry in public. I hated that he was acting more like a parent now, instead of me, seeing as how I was the one in charge of taking care of him. "Really, you don't need to panic over everything," Ryan added.

_Oh, but I do. I really do._

"Annabel? What a lovely name," the oldest said. I frowned and glared at him. "My name is Demetrius Alderic." He held out a hand, but I refused to shake it. He pulled his hand back and stared at me, "You're a very interesting person aren't you," he inquired.

"I'm still too young for you," I retorted. Demetrius laughed and rested his hand on his chin. He kept watching me. "I'm not interested," I replied, turning my head away from them.

"I never meant anything like that," Demetrius defended. I still kept my eyes on the stage in front of me though. "This is my youngest brother, Kari. The other two you saw with me, well the one who _didn't_ yell at you was Namir, and the one who did was Aiden. They're both juniors. Namir's eighteen, and Aiden's seventeen. What about you, Annabel?" I felt my fists tighten when he said my name so lightly…so casually.

"Annabel's a junior too! She turned sixteen last June." Ryan said excitedly. I turned my head to stare at my brother. I was about to tell him to stop talking, but I couldn't. He sounded happy, and I'd never stop that. "I'm only a seventh grader, and I'm still eleven. My name's Ryan Hartman. It's nice to meet you." He gave a genuine smile and my heart broke, because he never smiled that way anymore. At least, he never smiled like that since mom died. He gave the kind where his lips pulled back to show his white teeth, and his eyes squinted. I missed seeing that smile.

"I'm eleven too. Are you new to the school?" For the first time, I heard the youngest, Kari, whisper. His voice was so light that I had to strain to hear it. He lifted his eyes to the both of us. He was fiddling with his small hands, and for being a seventh grader in high school, he seemed much younger.

"Yeah, we just moved two weeks ago." Ryan answered. Suddenly the two younger boys broke into a conversation, and I leaned back in my chair to ignore them. I felt myself drifting into a depressing sleep, but I made sure to remain alert enough to break for the exit if it was required…

… "_Your mother died, and it's all your fault. You know why she died. You know why…" Opening my eyes I stared into darkness. The voice was still echoing in my sleep. I shivered at the familiar sound. "Her blood is on your hands."_

"_I never asked her to do it," I whispered. I was scared and weak, two things that I was never allowed to feel growing up. But with this voice, the second I heard it, I broke the tough charade I put on for everyone else._

"_Oh, but she had to."It hissed. I looked around for the enemy that never let me be. For two months, in my dreams, I could never escape. I waited to see it, but everything was so dark that I couldn't even see my own hands._

"_No," I shook my head. The darkness was closing in, as impossible as that sounded. I felt like I couldn't breathe, but I felt the need to try and explain myself. "She had a choice…she made the wrong choice. I never wanted that for her." Tears were falling down my eyes lightly as I collapsed onto the ground. I kneeled down. I wished to hide my face, I was so ashamed of my tears, but the air was too heavy. I couldn't lift my arms up in order to cover my weakness. "She made the wrong choice."_

"_You should've known better…"_

"_I didn't know! How was I supposed to know? I was born this way."_

"_You killed her," the voice hissed._

"_No, I didn't," I whispered. "She just made the wrong choice. SHE DID IT TO HERSELF!" I sobbed uncontrollably. I wouldn't willingly cry like this. I had always been able to hold it back except in my sleep. _

"_No, it was you. Admit it." I shook my head as the voice grew louder. "Come on Annabel, you know better. She was a good mother, wasn't she?" I didn't respond. "Why is she dead? She had no curse on her like you. She's dead because she sacrificed her life for you, so why won't you admit it."_

"_She made the wrong choice," I insisted between short breathes of air. The world fell back away from me, as the darkness formed into a shape. There stood the shadow that forever haunted me since the day my mother was killed. I felt my entire body go rigid. "She made the wrong choice," I muttered. When I finished my sentence, the shadow started towards me slowly. I kept repeating those words, hoping the shadow would believe me, but it didn't work. Just as its hand wrapped around my neck, I could only manage one more word. "No!"I flung myself forward and opened my eyes…_


	14. The Dark Blue

_Hi everyone! _

_I know you're expecting another update to these wonderful stories, but I am afraid that is not the case. That does not mean, however, that you won't get some enjoyable work of mine to read. I would like to let you know that my novel, __The Dark Blue__, the sequel to __Counting Stars__ is being released on September 10, 2011. Here, I am including the synopsis as well as Chapter 1. I hope you enjoy it._

_Rose Schroth_

* * *

"**Destiny will run its true course."**

Life refuses to be normal in the case of Annabel Hartman. As summer begins, she sets out to break the Alderic's curse. But things aren't as easy as she had hoped.

Henare, the head of the family, makes his appearance, as does the final element—metal.

Demetrius' intentions prove to be questionable at best.

And the worst of them all?

Annabel's friendship with Aiden is tearing at the seams.

In the sequel to Counting Stars, all that remains in the dark will be revealed, and the destiny of Annabel Hartman will finally be fulfilled.

* * *

_Chapter 1_

"Aiden."

At the sound of his name, Aiden Alderic turned his bright eyes on his only friend, Anna Hartman. Her voice was sweet and quiet, just barely a whisper as the two of them sat there together on the roof of the Alderic home. Aiden watched her as her eyes connected with his. With a raise of her chin and a shrug of her shoulders, she finally finished what she had started. "Can we be friends?"

"Forever," he replied without thought. Suddenly, his eyes went wide as the memory came rushing back. Every single question in his mind was suddenly answered. Anna caught the way his skin went pale and the way he suddenly looked at her differently. But he couldn't tell her what was going on.

Annabel was no longer the person he had met seven months ago on the first day of school. She wasn't just the girl who was his best friend that knew his deepest secret and never left him. She wasn't just the girl he was secretly in love with. That slight exchange of conversation had changed everything that he knew and switched it around. Suddenly, she was more than Aiden ever realized she could be.

"Aiden?" She asked, and he sensed that she was nervous. Instead of answering her, he shut his eyes for just a moment as he lay down. His hands were beneath his head as he opened up his eyes once more so that he could see the sky. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw her frown. "Aiden, what's going on? Just tell me, all right?" Aiden quickly turned his attention on her. He laughed and smiled at her.

"It's nothing, Anna," he assured her. She released the breath she had been holding in. "For now," Aiden whispered, "Just count some stars with me." Instantly, she rested down next to him. Her arm slightly touching his as they both stared up. Aiden began to count each star, but it didn't stop the frantic thoughts inside of his head.

_We lay there counting stars, but I barely say the dark night sky above me. My heart was beating with excitement and realization. I was once asked if I remembered, and now I did. I was once told that it was all my fault that Annabel's life was the way it was, and now I knew it truly was. I was the one who ruined her entire future. It was all my fault because of something that had happened long ago. How I never made this connection until now was a mystery to me. If Anna knew, she would never forgive me. She would hate me, and I would lose her. But, I didn't deserve her friendship. Knowing that I was the reason behind her pains, I wondered how she didn't even remember. We had met each other once before, six years ago, and that was the beginning to Anna's years of heartache…_

"Demetrius, why are you taking us to a park in another town?" Twelve-year-old Namir asked as the four Alderic brothers stepped outside of their car. Namir's black hair moved about in a soft, cold wind. To make it stop, he tapped his six-year-old brother, Kari. The young child stared at Namir as the wind died down. A look was shared between them as Kari read his brother's mind.

Demetrius, the oldest brother and only guardian of the younger three, was just twenty-four as he kneeled down in front of Namir. With a laid back smile that hid all of his true intentions, Demetrius placed a hand on Namir's shoulder, "To get away from everything for a bit. You guys deserve to have some fun." By everything they needed to get away from, the three boys that stood there knew their brother meant the terrible curse the four of them shared. "Namir," Demetrius continued, "Watch Kari all right? He's still young, and we can't have him slip up in public." Namir nodded his head and smiled. Then, eleven-year-old Aiden, who had been silent and angry as usual, became Demetrius' center of attention. "Stay out of trouble, all right?"

Aiden glared at his brother. His hands formed into his fists, he stomped his foot, and yelled in a low whisper, "Shut up! Water boy could mess up too! It's not fair that you act like he's better than me. He's not perfect!" Aiden felt his skin heat up. In frustration, he took a deep breath to cool the fire in his blood. "Why must you always act like it's me?" His voice was a dull, weak whisper. "It's not me all the time," he muttered.

"But it is," Namir muttered under his breath, "It's always because of you. Remember when Emi found out? Whose fault was that? Oh right, it was yours." Aiden went to attack his brother, only to have Demetrius stop him by stepping in between. Namir glared at Aiden past their brother's open arm. "Look here dragon breath, just stay away from people. Last thing we need is for you to set a bunch of innocent people on fire. Come on Kari, let's go play." Namir took the youngest Alderic out to the playground.

Demetrius ruffled Aiden's hair, but he pulled away. "Just go play." Demetrius smiled wide. Aiden kept his gaze on the children playing on the monkey bars and slides. They were so happy. He hated that. "Try to make a friend for once," Demetrius commented. Aiden growled in disgust. His brother sighed at him while standing up. "I'll be over there, all right?" Demetrius walked away and sat down on a bench next to an older woman.

Walking to the swings, Aiden was suddenly pushed to the ground. His hands caught him just in time to stop his face from hitting the sidewalk too hard. He grumbled in hate as he heard the giggling child run off without a care in the world. Aiden would've been upset that no one noticed him if it wasn't for the fact that he was used to it. He picked himself up only to be astounded by the sight before him.

Just by the empty swing set, a young girl, his age, stood there. The crazy world of childhood seemed blockaded away from her. She was just standing there staring up at the blue sky. Her brown hair was blowing in the natural wind. Her cheeks were red, and her mouth was set in a determined line. In an instant, she turned her back on him as she kept her eyes up.

Without much thought, Aiden walked over to her. His feet stepped onto the mulch, and she turned around at the sound. His thin pre-teen arms wrapped around her shoulders into a gentle, timid hug. At the movement of her arms around his waist, he released the nervous breath he had been holding in. She had accepted him. Suddenly, his heart felt like it was about to burst from happiness. Then, in a soft whisper, he heard her gentle voice ask him, "Can we be friends?"

"Forever," Aiden replied without a thought.

_How could I have forgotten Anna? Why is it the moment I saw her that first day of school, I didn't recognize my one and only friend from my childhood? She had changed, there was no other explanation. As a kid, Anna smiled happily. She was so open. It was as if she had no secrets to hide. Just being around her made me a better person. In the short time that I knew her back then, I smiled and felt wanted. Before her, my eleven-year-old self never knew what it meant for someone to actually see me. The Anna that came into my life later on, however, was angry and closed off. She was more like me. There was no way I could've connected the girl of my past to the Anna of my present._

"Aiden?" At the sound of her voice again, Aiden was pulled from his thoughts. Anna was sitting up now with her arms resting on her knees. "It's getting late," she commented. He could see his old friend in her now. She had the same dark blue eyes that hid layers of underlying thoughts and emotions that Aiden never understood. Suddenly, Anna yawned and stretched her arms over her head. The sleeves of her red shirt didn't cover up the pale lines that the stars lit up. Aiden frowned at the sight of her scars, remembering that Ritayu, a member of his own family, had done that to her-all to keep her away from him and his brothers. Anna sighed when she saw that Aiden was upset. "I'm all right Aiden," she reassured him.

Aiden sat up, and stared her right in the eyes. He didn't quite believe her. Just a week ago, she had almost died. Ritayu had tried to kill her. Aiden was so close to losing her. But, he held back all his worries and simply asked, "Are you sure?" Anna nodded her head, but it wasn't a good enough answer for him still.

"You don't need to take care of me," she defended. Aiden sighed. He knew she would be like that. A part of him wanted to tell her that he had to take care of her. He was compelled to make sure that she was never hurt by him or anyone else. Aiden wanted to protect her because he loved her more than he should. But, he also knew the only reason Anna needed protection was because of him.

Anna's head suddenly rested on his shoulder, which caught him by surprise. Not too long ago, the gesture would've sent his heart racing, and Aiden would have had no clue as to what it meant. He knew now. He knew why she was his world, why there was no life without her, and why he needed her. Aiden pretended as if he didn't feel a thing though as he whispered to her, "All right, I think it's time to go. I don't want you to fall asleep and then roll off the roof."

Anna lifted her head and looked at him. Her nose crinkled at the bridge as she shut her eyes and smiled. Her small laugh echoed out into the silent night. Aiden had no choice but to smile as well. He couldn't help himself around her. "I guess you're right," Anna replied.

_Slowly, she was letting down her walls. Anna, whether she knew it or not, was becoming the girl I had met six years ago at a park in a town I never visited before. Knowing it was her all along that had always accepted me, I thought that it was destiny. It just so happened that on the day I was there, she would be there too. The girl who I would fall in love with, it was her…but, ultimately, it was me that ruined her life. If she had never met me that day, her mother would still be alive. She wouldn't have those scars. But seeing her smile and laugh again made it worth being a part of her life, and showed how selfish I truly was. Anna trusted me, she told me her darkest secret that she was meant to save the world, and yet, I was hiding more secrets from her than I should be allowed. She trusted me again, like she had those many years ago on the one day in my childhood where I had a real friend. But, Anna didn't know that, she didn't remember…_

Young Aiden and Anna sat side by side on the swing set. Around them was the excitement of the children. They were screaming with happiness as they ran about, but the two new friends were silent. Aiden stared at her as Anna slowly rocked back and forth with her eyes facing forward. He didn't know her name, and she didn't know his, but he didn't feel the need to ask. They were meant to be friends, he could tell.

Suddenly Anna smirked, "That's my brother." She lifted her delicate finger out to the group of children. Aiden recognized the kid who had pushed him to the ground. He was scrawny and small, most likely around Kari's age. Aiden nodded his head to show her that he saw who she was pointing too. "Do you have any brothers?" She asked.

"Yeah," Aiden admitted. No one had ever asked him questions before. No one had ever taken the interest to. He felt his palms go sweaty on the chains of the swing. "Demetrius is the one over there who is sleeping. He's our guardian. He thinks I always get into trouble." Aiden turned his pointer finger from his oldest brother to his sworn enemy, Namir, and his younger brother, Kari. "Those are my brothers too. Namir, he's a jerk. Don't talk to him. Kari's the youngest. They don't like me." Aiden sighed as Anna's eyes turned to him. He averted his attention away from her. "No one likes me," he muttered. He dug the toe of his sneaker into the mulch. His knuckles were sore from his tight grip on the swing.

Suddenly, a cool hand reached over and managed to take his right hand away from the swing. Fingers, soft and gentle, intertwined with his in one fluid motion. Aiden's heart sped up in shock as he lifted his eyes up to Anna. Their hands hung in the air between them. Her hold was strong as if she was telling him that she would never let go. "It must be hard," she reasoned, "To feel like that." Aiden turned his eyes away from her. He figured she just pitied him. "But it's not true, you shouldn't feel like that, because I like you." His eyes darted over to her to see if she was serious. She had a gentle smile on her face as she squeezed his hand. "I mean it," she whispered, "I really like you."

"But," Aiden retorted, "We just met. You don't know me." Anna titled her head. Her hair swept over her shoulder. "You don't even know my name, and I don't know yours. What if I'm a monster? What if I'm cursed? You wouldn't like me then." She kept smiling though, which made Aiden nervous. She wasn't running away like the rest of the world. She was holding on to his hand still. "You don't know me," he repeated.

"But I do," Anna whispered. "I knew who you were the second you hugged me." Her gentle smile made Aiden begin to smile as well. "You're my best friend, I can tell. If you're cursed or whatever, that's okay. I'd never hate you." Aiden's grin grew wide and at that instant, there was a flash.

Both Aiden and Annabel jumped and looked behind them to see a woman standing there with a camera. Aiden recognized her as the one Demetrius had sat down next to. The woman smiled as he heard Anna groan in embarrassment, "Mom!" Aiden's mouth dropped open as he stared at the woman. She truly was his friend's mother. They both had long, chestnut brown hair and wide, memorizing grins.

The older woman approached them, "I'm sorry honey, but I had to." She looked down at Aiden, and he suddenly felt very aware that he was holding Anna's hand still. "Hello," she laughed as Aiden and Anna pulled their hands apart. Aiden blinked as a camera waved in front of his face. "Would you mind taking a picture of us, please?" Aiden nodded his head and took the black, small object.

Anna's mother took her daughter and stood in front of Aiden. "Uh…smile," Aiden said, hoping that was normal. He lifted the machine to one eye. "1…2…3…," there was a click and a second of dark blue nothingness until the sound of the camera running greeted him. He kept staring through the peephole at Anna and her mother still standing there smiling. He wanted to be in the picture, he wanted to be a part of it, even just for a second. Aiden sighed when he knew that could never happen. He put the camera down.

As he handed back the camera to her mother, Anna sat back down on the swing. "Honey, we're leaving soon," Anna's mother replied. Aiden's stomach dropped at the thought. Anna had only just entered his life. He didn't want to lose her already. "I need you to go get your brother for me." Then, her eyes were to Aiden, "Thank you for taking the picture. I hope you come to the park again sometime soon." Then, Anna's mother walked away.

Anna stood up. "I'm sorry that I have to go," she whispered. She kicked a few pieces of mulch away from her. She seemed upset, "I really don't want to." Aiden stood up so that he was in front of her. Anna lifted her eyes up to him and smiled, "You'd make a good friend to have." Aiden smiled. "Don't forget me, all right? I know I won't forget you," she admitted. A deep blush formed on her cheeks as she looked away.

"I won't forget you, never ever," he promised. Anna looked at him. In one quick second, she leaned up on her toes. She closed the space between them so that their lips touched for barely a moment. Then, she ran off without Aiden knowing if that had actually happened or not. Watching her leave, Aiden smirked. His only regret was never getting her name.

_Anna didn't remember when I told her the very story that started our friendship. She had promised me that she would never forget, but she had. It hurt to know that, but it didn't change the facts. All of this time, it had been about her. She was who I wanted to believe was meant to be with me. But…I was cursed. The reason for every single pain in her life since that day was because of me. In all truths, no matter how much I loved Anna Hartman, I could never be with her because of one remaining fact._

_It was all my fault._

* * *

_If you liked what you read, then purchase the novel on Lulu (dot) com. You can find it exclusively there as well as the first book. Don't miss out on my first series, and don't worry! I have another book that's going to be released in March of 2012, the start of a four book series. You can find out more about everything at my website, a link is posted on my fanfiction site._

_Thank you to those who constantly support me._

_Rose_


End file.
